


Cowbell for a Shy Ninja

by Plump_Hinata



Category: Naruto
Genre: Animal Transformation, Breast Expansion, Butt Expansion, Cowgirl, F/F, F/M, Lactation, Mindbreak, Multiple Breasts, Multiple Orgasms, Udder Growth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-07 21:45:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 25,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17968613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plump_Hinata/pseuds/Plump_Hinata
Summary: The unlucky Hinata finds a magical cowbell. Little does she know, the cowbell is cursed to turn unsuspecting women into lustful, milk-giving cowgirls. After transforming into her new bovine form, it's takes everything Hinata has to resist giving in to her instincts and falling forever. Can she prevail? Warning: Cowgirl transformation, sexual content, dark themes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This story contains cowgirl transformation, breast expansion, multiple breast growth, udder growth, hourglass expansion, and dark themes. Turn back if these do not appeal to you.

“Hah!”

“Yah!”

High-pitched yells echoed through the air as a young ninja performed her daily training. Her voice had the tenderness one would expect from an innocent youth, but only through attentive hearing could one hear the layer of steel hidden beneath. It was at the traditional training grounds on the outskirts of Konoha village where the young woman did her daily routine. Even it had been years after the Fourth Ninja War had ended, she continued to work diligently to always be prepared for outside threats.

But in spite of being a ninja, the individual had the appearance and air of a beautiful princess. Even after years of harsh war, the beauty of Hinata Hyuuga was nearly untarnished. Long lavender hair, slender face, pale, smooth skin, and the body of a fully-mature, adult woman. A girl such as her seemed more fitting as a housewife than a soldier, yet Hinata had the skills to hold her own in battle.

Hinata continuously thrusted her arms forward, one after the other, palms outstretched, making sure that each thrust had perfect form and power. It was the ideal spot for Hinata to train, as the old training grounds were often unused, which was perfect for the shy and withdrawn ninja to practice in peace. But the training grounds had sentimental value as well. It was the same place that Hinata shared a close moment with Naruto Uzumaki, the man she loved. She still remembered that day, many years ago, during the Chuunin Exams where Naruto opened up to Hinata on his deep-seated fears, only for Hinata to prove to Naruto that he was not weak, and was in fact an honest, wonderful, hard-working person. Hinata even trained right next to the tall stump that she remembered leaning against all those years ago. This place always had a fond place in her heart, and it was why Hinata made sure to come here on a regular basis.

“Phew!”

Hinata panted as she lowered her arms to relax. She had been training for at least half an hour by now non-stop, and her arms were growing incredibly sore. Of course, such harsh training was necessary to maintain both her strength and health, so Hinata took it without complaint. The only issue was that her body had become sweaty. Hinata tugged at the neck of her sleeveless, lavender shirt, doing her best to air out, while causing her large breasts to bounce. She then later did the same to her tight, dark shorts hugged around her wide hips. Still needing a breathing break, the young woman bent down, hands right above her knees, catching as much air as she could. By doing so, her current pose accentuated her perfect curves, from her large chest that pressed between her arms to her thin, toned waist, down to her child-bearing hips and large butt, and down to her full thighs and well-shaped legs. She herself did not realize that her pose put on a show for any male onlookers, of which thankfully there were none. Any male who saw her in that moment would instantly be locked on to her form and be unable to pull away. But any man who desired her was out of luck, for there was only one man in her eyes. One man who she would give herself to, if only she had the courage to let him know how much she wanted to be with him.

“Hm?”

But as she looked down, Hinata noticed a slight reflection of light on the ground, signifying the presence of some kind of metallic object. She was so engrossed in her training that she did not notice. Leaning down further, she took a look.

“A bell?”

Indeed, it was a bell, and a cow’s bell at that. It was a traditional golden, rectangular cowbell with a single wide opening. What was weird though was its small size. It was incredibly small compared to normal cowbells, and could easily be fit in the palm of the hand. Not only that, but the lavender collar strap tied to the top was short in length as well, almost as if it was meant for a human neck rather than a cow.

“Weird… who would leave this here?” Hinata wondered to herself as she reached out to pick it up. Standing up straight, she held the cowbell close to her to examine it. Interestingly enough, the cowbell was in pristine condition. The gold metal was completely scratch-less and polished to a bright sheen. The collar, too, had no tears or signs of damage. And by examining it closely, she confirmed that it indeed seemed designed for a person rather than a cow.

But that was weird. Who would want to wear a collar with a cowbell? Wasn’t that kind of odd? No way would Hinata wear something like that, at least not in front of other people. She also couldn’t imagine anyone else wearing a cowbell collar in public. What girl wanted to be seen as a cow? If anything, being seen as a cow would be considered an insult. Hinata had witnessed enough instances of guys getting punched out for ever insinuating to a girl, usually the large-breasted Tsunade, that she looked like a cow. The only possibility in Hinata’s mind was that either this was an accessory to a costume, or someone who just has a bizarre interest in cows and made it themselves. Either way, it was weird for the innocent ninja’s mind.

“Hmm…” Hinata examined the cowbell closely, holding up it to her face. She shook it slightly, and the bell responded with a high, yet still very familiar sound to an actual cowbell. Even if it was strange, Hinata had to admire the quality. The gold was both dazzling and eye-catching. So much so that it almost made her want to see how it looked on her. But that would be silly. No way would Hinata be caught dead wearing something so embarrassing. But then again…

Hinata quickly turned her head left and right, straining her ears for any sounds of other people. She confirmed that there was indeed nobody around.

“Well, maybe just a moment.”

Hinata giggled as she decided to go through with it. She felt incredibly dumb for even considering the idea, but what the hell? Why not live a little and do something silly once in a while? It’s not like anyone had to know. It’d only be just for a second, and Hinata would take it right off without a single soul finding out. Hinata didn’t truly understand why herself, but there was something about the bell that stirred an odd desire in her. It was like the bell was demanding to be worn. Maybe it had to do with its untouched condition. After all, it seemed almost unfair for an accessory of such high quality to be abandoned on the dirt. It’s not like wearing it was going to hurt anybody.

Still laughing at her own silliness, Hinata took the bell and made her decision. She was going to wear it. Thankfully, the strap was just long enough to fit around her neck. The collar had a buckle at the end of it, making it easy for her to take the ends on each hand. Holding each end of the strap, she skillfully wrapped it around her smooth, slender neck, before locking it into place.

“Hee hee, wow. It actually looks pretty nice.”

Hinata smiled as she looked down at herself, wishing she had a mirror. Truthfully, it looked a lot better than she expected. The shiny gold looked stunning, and the lavender strap suited her well. Hinata still couldn’t understand why it had to be a cowbell, but she couldn’t deny that it was strangely fitting. Feeling her playfulness swell up further, Hinata bounced on the balls of her feet a couple times, making her large breasts and cowbell bounce. The bell rang several times, evoking the image of a cow in Hinata’s head.

“Haha, this is so embarrassing! It’s like I’m really a cow!” Yet despite how embarrassed she was, it still felt strangely fitting. In fact, it was odd how comfortable the collar felt around her neck. It was almost like it was made for her. Wearing this might turn into a guilty pleasure.

Then, for seemingly no reason at all, Hinata felt an urge. It was just her being goofy again, Hinata thought. But she had the desire to do it just once. Nobody was around after all. Why not have a little more fun? With a smile, Hinata puckered her lips and let it out.

“Mmmmmmoooooooooooo!”

Hinata broke out into giggles after her loud moo. Her entire body felt warm and fuzzy. She felt like a total dork, yet she couldn’t help but enjoy it. For a sheltered girl like her, breaking any kind of social norm felt thrilling. It was tiring constantly having to be the prim and proper young lady all the time. Acting out in any capacity, even for something as minor as this, was more fun for than her than it had any right to be.

Truthfully, Hinata was tempted to do it again, but she had enough playtime for now. She still needed to resume her training. Still chuckling, she reached up towards her collar, silently thanking it for the little bit of fun it provided her.

“Eh?”

At least, until Hinata reached up behind her neck to unlock the collar. She brushed her fingers along it, but couldn’t find the buckle.

“What the… w-where is it?”

Confused, Hinata ran her fingers along the cloth again and again. Yet she couldn’t find the buckle. Where was it? There’s no way she could have missed it. Hinata was sure she felt along the entire collar, but the buckle was nowhere to be found. Hinata darted her gaze to her feet, wondering if the buckle had somehow come off while she was messing around. No, not there either. Hinata looked, looked, and looked again. Nothing! She even used her byakugan for a few seconds to scan both her neck and the area around her, yet she still couldn’t find it. The buckle was gone!

Hinata felt a small bit of panic. This wasn’t right. Something was off. She knew that buckle was there. It was the only way she could have put the cowbell on. Yet it somehow vanished, leaving the collar stuck on her neck with no way to remove it. The worry inside her grew stronger. What was happening? Was the collar stuck on her neck? How was she going to take it off? How did it get like this in the first place? It couldn’t have been something weird with the cowbell. It was just a simple collar, right? There couldn’t have been anything more than that.

Things however only got worse. Looking down at the cowbell, Hinata noticed the golden metal seemed brighter than usual. No, it wasn’t just her imagination. The bell wasn’t just brighter. It was glowing!

“Oh no…”

Terror gripped Hinata as the realization hit her. This collar was tampered with. It held within it some sort of jutsu that affects the wearer, and Hinata put it on like a complete fool. Feeling true panic now, Hinata grabbed the collar and yanked on it as hard as she could. She didn’t know what type of jutsu it was cursed with, and she did not want to find out. All Hinata knew was that she needed to get it off, _now_. She put every bit of strength she had to get it off, even using chakra-enhanced gentle fist in an attempt to disrupt whatever cursed jutsu it had. But nothing worked. In fact, Hinata’s efforts only seemed to make it worse. The collar tightened, gluing itself to Hinata’s skin, refusing to separate from her neck by even a millimeter.

Hinata then began to feel hot. Very hot. Every inch of her body, in mere seconds, suddenly erupted with searing heat. It become hard for Hinata to feel anything but the heat. It became hard for her to even move, as any movement she made caused to heat to spike, making her too frightened to run out of fear that she might literally burst into flame.

“EEEK!”

Hinata squealed as she felt a burst of both pressure and pleasure at her breasts. It felt as if they were being inflated. Looking down, Hinata gasped at what she saw. It wasn’t just her imagination. Her breasts were growing, and fast. Her breasts were already quite large, second only to the busty Tsunade herself, but in mere seconds, they blew up past Tsunade’s size and more, and they showed no signs of stopping. Hinata stared unblinkingly at her growing tits, watching as the twin mounds in her sleeveless shirt grew rapidly, reaching the size of Hinata’s head, then reaching to the size of watermelons, and even further. Hinata’s shirt became unbearably tight as the strands of her top became stretched to its limits. Her breasts pushed her shirt outward, causing it to ride up her waist, exposing her bare, toned stomach.

_‘Oh god! Oh god! What’s happening to me?! Make it stop!’_ Hinata mentally cried out as she tried to think of something, anything to get her out of this. This was way too elaborate to be a prank. She had no idea what was happening to her, but the sheer sight of her body transforming like this horrified her. But her troubles were far from over.

Hinata felt every article of clothing on her become tight. She realized that it wasn’t just her chest that grew. Her already wide hips expanded, pressing hard against her shorts. Her butt increased in size, gaining numerous extra pounds of jiggly fat. Her thighs became wider, slowly tearing apart her leggings. And Hinata could have sworn that the grass below her seemed smaller than usual. Was she growing taller as well?

The poor girl was on fire. The searing heat did not let up, and instead only became stronger. She could do nothing but helplessly watch herself transform, unable to do anything to stop it, and her mind so preoccupied by the whirlwind of sensations that she could not even brainstorm a way out of this.

A loud ripping sound accompanied her shirt and bra tearing apart. Her enormous tits nearly rocketed outwards from the sheer force of its escape from the constricting cloth. A pair of gigantic mammaries bounced generously as they become freed, each larger than a watermelon and with rigid, slightly lengthened pink nipples. With her top shredded, Hinata became bare from the waist up, her smooth, pale skin exposed to the air.

“AAaaaaAAH!”

Hinata let out a mix of a scream and a moan as she gawked at her monstrously huge tits. Despite their size, they rode high on her chest with little sag, and bounced with incredible ease. And they had become so sensitive that even mere exposure to the air caused sharp pangs of pleasure to assault Hinata’s brain. But what frightened Hinata was what she heard. Even if her breasts had little sag, they each had immense weight, and whenever they bounced, Hinata heard the slight sloshing of liquid. Hinata may be innocent, but she knew enough about the human anatomy to know what that was: milk.

However, she could not contemplate the implications as a new series of tearing noises filled her ears. Her shorts started to lose its fight keeping her expanding buttocks constrained. Hinata’s ass cheeks grew so much that her flesh began to overflow, pouring over the hem of her shorts and under her leggings. Her butt doubled in size, and her widening hips, expanding thighs and lengthening legs followed suit. With a massive POP, her tight shorts exploded into pieces, and her now-tiny in comparison panties also snapped in two. And because of her extending height, her sandals popped open too, revealing her feet. But with the death of her pants, there was nothing to cover up the girl anymore. Not a piece of cloth remained on her. Hinata was completely naked.

“Ahh-ah-ahh… w-w-w-what…” Hinata stuttered in fear, confusion, pleasure, and vulnerability as she felt the air touch her sensitive body. The transforming girl felt all of it. Every inch of her new body, from her increased height, to her giant, heavy tits, to her wide hips, bouncing butt, and down to the very tips of her toes. And yet despite all of that, the changes did not stop. The cowbell on her neck rattled as if it had a mind of its own, still glowing brightly.

The heat within her body spiked right below her enlarged breasts. And to the girl’s shock, she felt her weighty breasts get lifted up, while a very familiar sensation started to grow under her huge tits. Using what little bit of focus she had, Hinata flickered on the byakugan for just a second, confirming her fears. She was growing a new pair of breasts. The areas above her stomach expanding into two large mounds of flesh, starting as formless bumps at first, but quickly filling with up fat and milk as it took the same size and shape as her original breasts. Extra bits of sensitivity joined the arrival of a new pair of nipples to complete the growth of a second set of milk-giving tits.

“Ahh, n-no! I’m becoming a… a c-c-c”

However, Hinata could not complete her sentence as the feelings of pleasure doubled. With the air touching all four of her nipples, the girl had to grit her teeth to keep herself from moaning. Just the slightest sway of her milk-filled breasts brought more pleasure than anything she could have ever done with just her fingers alone.

A sickening sound of bones cracking came from Hinata’s hips. Her hips and pelvic bones expanded, forcing Hinata to move her legs a couple inches further apart. Thankfully, there was no pain to accompany it, but the horrible sounds and sensations of her bones cracking and re-shaping made Hinata want to vomit. But right afterwards, a bizarre feeling gripped her feet. It was almost as if her very toes were shrinking. She tried to wiggle her toes, only to find that it became harder and harder to do. Hinata could not see past her giant breasts, but she could still feel it. She felt her toes shrinking, turning into tiny nubs, then sinking entirely into Hinata’s feet. Both of her feet started to lose their shape, practically turning into clay as their inner bones and muscles melted into each other. More revolting sounds of bones cracking filled the air as Hinata’s lower legs started to shift. The bones broke apart and rearranged, forming into a pair of unguligrade, hind legs. And her feet, now melted blobs, reshaped themselves, while also darkening and hardening, transforming into black-colored, even-toed hooves.

“Gaauugh!”

Hinata opened her mouth as the feelings became too much for her. She had never felt such an extreme amount of heat and sensitive pleasure before. She couldn’t focus on anything but her transforming body. Hinata knew deep down what she was becoming, but she had no way of stopping it. Overwhelmed, she wobbled a few inches here and there, completely unused to standing on hooves and the bizarre feeling of her new legs, just barely holding on to balance.

Hinata then literally felt her tail bone expand. It was as if the base of her spine itself was trying to leave her body. But with the combination of everything that happened to her, Hinata had a very good guess on what she grew. She couldn’t see it, but she knew what it was: a tail. And it was already functional, as Hinata immediately became able to control it and wave it around. She felt the whipping of air against it as she instinctively twirled the dark blue colored tail.

“Gurk!”

Saliva bubbled in the girl’s mouth as her eyes rolled up in her head. The heat now centered on two points: her head and her vagina. And the heat was so great that it short-circuited whatever rational thought Hinata had left, and turned her into a moaning mess.

“Uuuuhhh…. Uhhhhh…”

Hinata moaned dumbly as she could only barely hang on mentally as her body involuntarily moaned every few seconds from the pleasure. As the heat assaulted her head, rock-hard nubs appeared on Hinata’s skull, starting out small, but quickly growing into a pair of white longhorns. The horns curved outward at first, the inward the tips of the horns were separated by only a few inches. Hinata’s ears too, changed. They lengthened and lost their human shape, turning into long cow ears that stuck out from her head. Even Hinata’s hair changed, growing immensely and turning wavier. Two vertical stripes of white appeared on Hinata’s hair, one above each eyebrow, and traveled all the way from her scalp to the tips of the hair.

The heat faded from Hinata’s brain, but then focused on the center of her face. Thankfully, Hinata’s rational thoughts returned to her, but only just enough. She wanted to yell for help, to just say something. But then she suddenly found talking really difficult.

“Ooohhh??”

Hinata’s nose and mouth filled with a burning tingling sensation. Hinata’s nose widened, the bridge of her nose becoming elongated and flat. No, it wasn’t just her nose. Her mouth, her jaw, her entire skull was changing. Hinata felt the bottom half of her skull extend outward, beginning its journey to become a snout.

“No! Stoopphhhh! Pureessshhh stopphhhhhh!” Hinata tried to scream, but couldn’t as her mind did not know how to make its lengthening jaw work. Fear seized her mind as she knew what was about to happen.

“Hellpphhhfff! Narfuuumu-kuupphhhh!” Hinata called out for help, but her words came out slurred and unclear. It was too late. Her mouth. Her ability to speak human language. The one precious thing that every person took for granted, was already fading away, and there was nothing she could do.

But that didn’t stop Hinata from trying. However, it only got worse as Hinata felt the tingling reach her lips, as her thin lips turned a deep, navy blue, and inflated in size.

“Moooouuuuuuuu! Oooooooouuuu!”

Her enlarged lips made talking even more difficult. Not only did her lips plump up, the shape of her very mouth changed, becoming wider, and longer.

“OOOOOOOOOO! OOOOOOOO!”

Hinata’s large, dark blue lips kept opening and closing over and over, trying desperately to form words, but to no avail. They more than doubled their original size, and the bulky lips, coupled with the extended jaw, struggled to make any noise that resembled normal words. Hinata tried and tried, but accomplished nothing but noisily smacking her lips together. The ability to speak human language was leaving her for good. Hinata, in one last effort, pursed her lips and tried as hard as she could to speak.

“MMMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!”

She mooed. She mooed like a cow. She couldn’t talk anymore. Her big, blue lips and elongated snout could not speak human words anymore.

_‘No! No! I can’t talk! Please, talk! Say something!’_ Hinata was forced to verbalize her thoughts in her mind, for that was the only avenue she had left.

“Mooooooooooo! Moo! Mooooo! MOOOOOOOOO!”

More frantic moos escaped the cowgirl’s lips as they formed into an O shape, letting out the only sound it could.

“MOOO?!”

The cowgirl however did not have much time to train in her new permanent form of speech, as the final burst of heat at her vagina took hold of her. Hinata looked down, but again could not see past her giant breasts. Only the sight of her tits and the still-glowing bell at her neck greeted her sight. But Hinata did notice that her very skin was changing. Her skin, once pure, creamy white, had now started to gain enlarging spots of dark, navy blue, similar to her lips. They appeared at random on her body, expanding and forming into large blotches of blue spots all over her, making Hinata’s body a mixture of creamy white scattered with dark spots, just like the cow she was.

But the spots were the least of her concern, as Hinata mooed in helpless pleasure as the sensations on her sensitive clitoris increased tenfold. She fell on her knees, unable to keep upright anymore due to the pleasure, then fell forward again on all fours, feeling the heat grow ever greater still, and sweat pouring down her body. Hinata saw her hands change. Her fingers darkened to the same color as her hooves, and became wider. In addition, the middle and ring finger on each hand fused together, leaving her with four, dark fingers on each hand.

“Mooooooo!”

Unable to hold it back anymore, Hinata spread her legs out. She knew what was about to happen. She knew what was coming. And she knew she couldn’t stop it. All she could do was take it. The cowgirl mooed and strained her pelvic muscles, pushing and flexing them over and over. Hinata bounced her enormous butt up and down, her widened hips making it easy to spread her legs. And with each bounce, her tiny, pink clitoris grew. It turned from a tiny nub into a small, round, fleshy ball, and continued to grow.

“MooooOOOO! MooooooOO!” Hinata’s eyes crossed and rolled up, her moaning lips parted. She couldn’t deny the extreme pleasure that filled her up. Her inflating clitoris felt incredible. She had never felt so good in her entire life. She couldn’t even feel despair anymore. The sheer pleasure overwrote any other emotions and left nothing but bliss. Her body operated on pure instinct. It did what it knew it had to do. Hinata mooed nonstop while her mind forced her into a never-ending heaven. She continued to flex her hips, pumping them up and down, resting on her elbows while her four massive breasts pressed into the ground. Her clitoris expanded by the second, turning into a distinctive, fleshy pouch. The sound of sloshing milk accompanied its expansion, growing from the size of Hinata’s old breasts, to the size of Hinata’s head, then to the size of melons, and beyond. Not only did it increase in size, but it also slowly shifted up from Hinata’s vagina, moving up several inches to her pelvis. In mere seconds, her clitoris exceeded the size of her bigger-than-watermelon breasts, stealing the crown of the largest milk-filled container on Hinata’s body.

Hinata’s vision went white as the extreme pleasure skyrocketed, her mind focused entirely on her engorging clitoris. She bounced her hips and whipped her tail left and right, filling her ears with the satisfying sound of sloshing milk. The gallons of milk in her pink pouch splashed around inside, begging to get out.

“MOOOOO! MOOOOO!” Hinata’s voice reached a crescendo, driving her mind and body wild. The pleasure just kept getting stronger. She was on the brink.

POP!

POP!

POP!

POP!

Four, long teats flew outward from the clitoris, or rather, what had become an udder. As they were born, the long teats brushed against the grass, sending one final wave of ultra-sensitive pleasure to Hinata’s brain.

That was all she could take.

“MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!”

The cowgirl screamed with a glass-shattering moo as she reached the biggest climax of her life. Just as her transformation completed, she came, and came hard. Like blocked hoses that suddenly became free, her udder, and four breasts, all erupted with milk. Eight streams of hot, pure white milk rocketed against the grass, drowning the ground with milk. The streams were so powerful that it lifted Hinata up from her elbows and knees onto her hands and hooves, giving her milk-giving breasts and udder space to shoot out gallons upon gallons of milk. The sweet smell of Hinata’s enhanced milk filled her changed nostrils.

Hinata’s mind, body, and soul became engulfed in mind-breaking pleasure. Every inch of her, right down to the very last cell, screamed in sheer, utter, complete bliss. No other thoughts entered her mind other than the instinctual satisfaction of releasing out her backed-up load of milk. She bathed in the wonderful feeling for minutes on end, her breasts and udder releasing milk non-stop for every single heavenly second. Her sadness had disappeared. Her despair had disappeared. Her panic had disappeared. All that remained was the simple pleasure of releasing milk, the dream that all cows shared.

“Moooo…”

After several, blissful minutes of release, Hinata’s orgasm had finally faded. The extreme heat that had filled her for so long had dissipated at last, leaving her with the soothing cool air. Her mind still in a daze, Hinata clumsily stood up, stumbling slightly on her hooves. She slowly let out another relaxed moo, enjoying the gentle touch of the air kissing her naked flesh, while feeling the immense weight of her four breasts and udder, each of which were surprisingly still perky and filled with milk. Yet despite the weight of her large body, Hinata moved with increasing ease, her body having been granted a great boost of strength in order to carry her milk-giving body around.

With no clothes to cover her, Hinata’s fully-transformed body was open for all to see. She had become a behemoth of a cow. She stood over seven feet tall, made to look even taller with her long horns. Long, leaf-like cow ears extended from the sides of her head, with a flat nose and extended snout that ended with a pair of dark blue, incredibly plump lips that could let out nothing but moos. Her long, blue hair was luscious and wavy, with two white stripes along them. Her skin remained a creamy pale, but with numerous, large dark blue spots scattered on her entire body from top to bottom that truly made her look like a cow. No, in fact, that was wrong. What made her look like a cow were the enormous, milk-filled containers on her body. Four gigantic breasts dominated her chest, each filled with nutritious milk and a perky, pink nipple that begged to be squeezed. Her great height was needed just to make room for her quadruple fat tits. Following her gorgeous chest udders were her wide hips and enormous, bouncing butt that worked hard to carry her tits. Her blue-furred tail swayed around in the air, able to be controlled like Hinata had it for years. Her legs were thick with both fat and muscle, ending in tough, hard hooves.

But what dominated her body most of all was the pink, bloated sac that was her udder. It quickly became clear that Hinata’s widened hips were primarily just to make room for her milktank of an udder. The udder jostled with milk, even now wanting to be squeezed so it could release its payload. Its current position, a few inches below Hinata’s navel, made it perfect for anybody to just reach over and give the voluptuous cow the milking it so desperately needed. Its four teats were big and perky, ready and waiting for anybody willing enough to squeeze them tightly. Big, bulging, and pulsating with need, Hinata’s udder was a wonder of her body, and truly made her the cowgirl she had now become.

“Moooo...”

The newly transformed cowgirl mooed as she examined her bovine body. Coming down from her milk-induced high, her serene expression quickly gave way to shock and bewilderment as her gaze traveled along every inch of her form. This was like the most bizarre dream ever, yet the sensations were far too real. She stared at her wide, blackened fingers, the cow-like spots on her skin, her blue-furred tail, her cow-like legs and hooves, her enormous butt and wide hips, and of course, the massive double-pair of breasts and her bloated udder. Bizarrely, even the cowbell seemed to have enlarged slightly, no longer glowing as it shook gently against her neck.

But what exceeded all of that was what she felt. She had become hyper-sensitive to every single sensation. She felt the extreme weight of her breasts, butt, and udder. Hinata tenderly moved her body a couple inches here and there, feeling the heavy bouncing of her butt, and the slight patting that came from her four breasts slapping together, and her udder bouncing against her fat thighs.

_‘What is all this? What in the world happened to me?!’_

Never in her wildest dreams had Hinata ever imagined she’d end up transformed into an inhuman, cow-like beast. It all happened so fast too. One moment Hinata was just playing around with a random cowbell she found, and now that cowbell had somehow changed her into _this_. Questions swirled in her head. How did the cowbell transform her? Why did it transform her? Why did she now look like an insane mixture of cow and girl? How did the cowbell even get here in the first place? Why was it here? Who put it here? Whose idea was it to create an object that transforms people into cowgirl monstrosities? What did any of this mean?

Hinata wanted to scream. She wanted to cry. She wanted to faint. She had no idea what to do. Was she really going to stay like forever? Was she really going to be living out the rest of her life as this… _thing_? No, Hinata didn’t want that at all! She hated this. She looked like a freak. How could anyone like this?! How could anyone like being a creature with these massive breasts, or these cow-like legs, or this huge, milk-filled tank of an udder?! She couldn’t even talk anymore thanks to her lengthened snout and big, blue lips that were good for nothing other than mooing like a literal cow. How could she possibly face her family looking like this? How could she face anyone? How could she face the boy she loved? How would Naruto even react if he saw her grotesque form? She didn’t even want to think about that.

_‘I need to find help! I need help! I have to find someone to help me!’_

Hinata had nothing but questions and not a single answer. She could not fathom how or why any of this transpired, and nothing she knew of had the ability to resolve the mystery. She needed help. She didn’t even know _if_ anyone could help her, let alone how, but she had no choice but to try. It’d be humiliating beyond belief, but she had to do it, especially if the only alternate was staying like this forever. Hinata had no real plans on who to see or what to find that had any possibility of a cure, but it was better than doing nothing. She had to get back somehow and find anything that might get her out of this mess.

_‘I-I just need to move… liiike, this!’_

Hinata tenderly made her first step. Her transformed body felt foreign and strange. She couldn’t see her fee-, err, hooves, so she had to settle on going by as how muscle memory she could muster. But walking with hooves proved to be extremely _weird_. Her unguligrade legs felt off-putting and disturbing. She wasn’t used to feeling her ankle jut out backward like that, but she pressed on. She slowly raised her left leg, feeling the muscles in her thigh and butt cheek flex, and the weight of her body shift. Gently, she moved her leg forward, trying to keep balance, before pressing her hoof down firmly on the ground.

“Moo!”

A small moo accidentally escaped her full lips as she placed her hoof down with more force than expected. That single movement caused her breasts and udder to jiggle generously. A wave of awfully pleasant tingling hit Hinata’s nerves as her flesh bounced together. She felt gallons of milk churning inside her fleshy containers, while also feeling the slowly increasing tightness of skin as the milk-bags stretched out slightly to contain their growing loads.

Pretending she didn’t react the way she did, Hinata ignored the sensations as much as possible, and slowly, very slowly began to walk. She took one sluggish step after the other, each hoof-fall causing a small wave of jiggling through her body, but especially on her tits, udder, and bubble butt. Though she didn’t want to admit it, walking in this form was actually a lot easier than she originally thought. The first few steps were awkward, but she got used to it fast. In fact, one might say that Hinata was a natural at this. Who knew that walking with cow-like legs was a hidden talent of hers?

But walking quickly proved to be the least of her problems. With each step, one fact started to become more and more unavoidable in Hinata’s mind. As she walked forward, the sensation in her milk-tanks became stronger and stronger. With each step, they became more sensitive. With each step, they grew warmer. With each step, they became tighter as the volume of milk inside them increased. And most of all, with each step, the more intense the pleasure became.

_‘Oh god… they feel so… they feel so…’_

Hinata tried her hardest to push the feelings and thoughts down, but with little success. Her instincts, as if they were an outside force, demanded that Hinata’s milk-tanks dominate her attention, and pay attention she did. Hinata’s mind became focused on her sensitive skin, and every single drop of milk that filled her body. The vibrations from each step she took caused a tiny, yet intense spike of pleasure that forced Hinata to hold back a moan. The shaking of milk felt unexpectedly good. The way the churning milk repeatedly pushed against her skin, rolling and rubbing against it, felt similar to the rare moments when Hinata pleasured herself at night, only now the feelings were many, many times stronger.

_‘Ah, so heavy… so full of… milk.’_

Hinata’s breathing and body heat increased as she focused on her breasts and udder. She couldn’t deny it. It felt incredible. Just the simple act of feeling her breasts and udder gently swing around, mixing the milk inside them brought so much pleasure that it far surpassed masturbation. Hinata never realized that any body part could be this sensitive. It felt good, really good. So good that it became difficult to focus on anything else. Hinata wanted to find help, but… but it was so hard to think about that right now. The milk… the milk…

“Mmmmmoooooooo…”

Hinata inadvertently released a long, almost sensual moo as her mind fell further into the pit of arousal. She had become horny in more ways than just the hardened bones on her head. And yet, the pleasure still grew with each step she took, becoming stronger and more intense. Unable to hold back anymore, Hinata brushed her hardened fingers over her breasts, slowly rubbing over all four of them, enjoying the sheer weight of the milk inside them. But while it felt better than before, it wasn’t the burst of pleasure she wanted. Just like how a person couldn’t tickle themselves, Hinata’s hard fingers didn’t bring her the bliss she expected. She lowered her right hand down to her udder, rubbing up and down along it as if it were still her old clitoris. She moaned as her fingers flicked against her stiff teats, enjoying the extra sensitivity.

_‘Ooooh, it shouldn’t feel… this good… mooo…’_

Hinata mooed both inside and outside her mind. She couldn’t focus on walking anymore and came to a stop. But Hinata still wanted to feel her body bounce, so she instead opted to use her hips to bounce her udder and breasts up and down, achieving the effect with less effort. Her hands became more shameless. Hinata now openly groped herself, pressing and squeezing her milk-filled mammaries with abandon. Small white droplets of milk began to drip from her nipples and teats, once again filling the air with their sweet scent. Yet even the slightest release of milk created intense barbs of pleasure that drove her crazy. Hinata understood now. In order to feel the greatest pleasure, it wasn’t enough to just touch herself. No, she needed to do more than that. She needed to release her milk. She needed to feel the milk leave her body. Even just releasing these small droplets felt better than anything she had ever experienced in her life. But it still wasn’t enough. Hinata had grown an urge. A deep, instinctual urge that she didn’t understand until now. An overwhelming desire that gripped her mind and didn’t let go. A need to both see and feel the milk escape her body, to relieve the growing pressure inside them. But not as these mere drops, but long, endless streams of white cream. She needed… to be milked.

_‘Ooh, do all cows… feel like this?’_

Hinata always heard stories about cows that become irritable and pained when they didn’t get milked. She understood it completely now. No wonder cows loved being milked so much. They must also feel that same bliss. How lucky it was to be a cow and experience a pleasure so powerful that nothing humans did could compare to. Hinata now had that same desire. She needed to feel that bliss for herself. While it was true that she needed to find a way to turn back to normal, that could wait. Turning back could be set aside for later. She needed to sate her desire, just this once.

But even her toughest squeezes did nothing but release tiny little trickles of milk. Trickles which felt amazing, yet not the intensity that Hinata knew it could be. It was like being denied an orgasm. Constantly being on the edge of that explosion, yet never quite reaching it. It felt wonderful, yet also frustrating.

_‘Ahh, I need… to get milked… mooo’_

Whatever resistance she had faded fast. The arousal of her new body was too much. Her bovine instincts overpowered her. The constant waves of pleasure, and the constant teases of a milk-filled orgasm denied to her were too much to bear. In that moment, her fears and worries over what she had become fell to the back of her mind. She had to satisfy that desire no matter what. She needed to be milked. She needed to release the building pressure inside her. She needed to be milked like the cow she was.

“MoooOOooo…”

The cow let out a whine of frustration, her pursed blue lips releasing her soft yet lustful voice. She needed help. Her own touch wasn’t enough. Through a cruel twist of fate, her body was cursed to produce milk endlessly, yet be unable to relieve herself in spite of her immense desire to do so. If only she had someone to help her. Someone to grab her nipples, squeeze her teats, and milk her to her heart’s content. If only…

“Well well, you turned out nicely.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Moo?!”

Hinata swerved around when she heard that voice. She was so trapped in her own quandary that Hinata didn’t realize she had been watched. She rapidly turned to the direction of the voice, trying to ignore the pleasurable way her breasts bumped against each other. Seemingly out of nowhere was a mysterious woman whom Hinata had never seen before. She was a very attractive, incredibly voluptuous woman dressed, strangely enough, in a tight-fitting witch outfit, and a curled wooden staff in her right hand. Her wavy purple hair reached to her bottom, and her dress had a high-cut up to her hips, revealing her beautiful legs. The woman’s top exposed plenty of cleavage, showing off her very large breasts, and her face showed a sultry smile that was almost hidden by her large witch hat.

Hinata, startled, took a step back. She became both scared and embarrassed. She just remembered that she was outright naked in front of this stranger, and with the appearance of an ultra-busty, milk-filled cowgirl. She would have attempted to run and hide if not for her increased sensitivity making it hard to bear. But the unknown woman’s smile was not the smile of someone who had just seen a strange creature for the first time. Any regular person would have freaked out if they saw Hinata in her current state. No, this woman, this… witch, had an expression that knew exactly what she was looking at.

“Goodness, look at you,” the witch said, impressed, “That cursed bell really did a number on you. I’ve never seen a cowgirl with four breasts before, and your udder is practically bursting with milk. You must really want to be a cow, don’t you?”

“Moo-moo!” Hinata tried to say, “Who are you?”, but it came off as just a pair of moos instead. It was clear that this witch was the culprit. She was the one who created the bell that Hinata now wore. She was the one who turned her into this.

With a sinister chuckle, the witch slowly sauntered over to Hinata, wearing a pair of purple high-heels that matched her hair.

“Are you wondering who I am? Well, you won’t care about things like that once I’m done with you, but for now I’ll explain. My name is Danath, and I am a witch from another world.”

“Moo-moo?” (A witch?) Hinata’s eyebrows curled in bewilderment. A witch? An actual, real witch? The ones from fairy tales who wore robes and rode on magic brooms? Hearing that would have been amusing if not for the cold reality that was her current state. Now, Hinata was open to believe anything.

“Heh, you seem surprised. Do witches not exist in this world? Well, then you must be having quite the shock now, huh? But, it’s no matter to me since I’m not going to be staying here long. I’m just here for business.”

“Moo?” (Business)?

“You see, I’m just a lonely witch who loves alone in a boring old house in the middle of the forest where I come from. I had nothing to do for the longest time, but I’ve decided to start making a living for myself, so I’m making my own little business. I want to make money selling the sweetest, healthiest, most delicious milk in the world. And not only that, I’ve always had a thing for adorable little cows, so I figured why not kill two birds with one stone, and make a living out of it? But of course, you can’t make a successful milk business without a supply of milk, and that’s where cute cows like you come in.”

“Mooo…” Hinata felt a pit in her stomach. A witch from another world? Here to transform girls into cowgirls just for the sake of money? It was too farfetched to believe, but the proof of her power was undeniable. And what she said meant that Hinata was an integral part of her plan.

“I need lots of milk to succeed. And I mean LOTS of milk. I need the healthiest, biggest, most milk-filled cows I can find, and honey, you are without a doubt the best one I’ve seen yet. I can already tell you’re going to be my most prized cow. I can’t wait to get you hooked up to the milking machine and get all that warm, sweet milk out of you.”

Hinata let out a tiny moan the moment the witch, Danath, talked about milking her. Just the mere idea, the simple image of her being milked sent Hinata's instincts into overdrive. The promise of having her sensitive nipples and teats squeezed made her hormones flare and arousal rise. It sounded wonderfully tantalizing to her bovine urges.

“Oh, you liked hearing that, didn’t you?” Danath didn’t miss Hinata’s reaction for an instant. The witch smirked smugly as she slowly walked in a circle around the tall cowgirl, admiring her newest capture.

“But I must say,” Danath muttered as she looked up and down the distraught girl, “You’ve been transformed on a deeper level than anyone I’ve ever seen before. You have such big, beautiful breasts, larger than any cow I’ve seen before, and your skin is silky smooth. I can’t find even the slightest flaw in you. And my goodness, your udder is so fat, I can see how it slightly pulsates in tune with your heartbeat.”

Hinata felt her face turn red in both embarrassment and humiliation. She became extremely aware of the fact that she was completely naked and being leered at by a stranger who paid no mind to her mental anguish. The witch examined her with no regard for her humanity and dignity.

“Oh, and look at this ass!” The witch cried out in glee as she moved behind Hinata, “My dear, you are huge down here. These lovely pair of cheeks are just begging for a nice, big male to come over and mount you.”

Hinata wanted to protest her vulgar comments in some way, but didn’t get the chance as suddenly-

*SMACK*

The witch spanked her.

Hinata’s mind short-circuited the very instant she felt the slap on her fat ass. The slap made her butt bounce heavily, sending a wave that traveled through her fleshy cheeks. For that split-second, a sharp pang of pleasure spiked from the impact and reverberated through her entire body. Hinata, on a purely unconscious level, understood that she had been spanked, and her body shivered from the pleasant sensation. She let out a small, yet sensual moo on reflex.

However, once that split second ended, Hinata’s rational mind caught up to her, and she was immediately horrified that she was not only spanked, but that she enjoyed it without even thinking! Filled with embarrassment, her head darted towards the witch, trying her best to show an incredulous and offended expression. However, Danath’s smile was still incredibly smug.

“I heard that.” She said knowingly.

Danath didn’t miss a beat. She heard the slight moan that Hinata let out when she got hit.

“M-m-moo, moo!”

Hinata tried to say, “You’re wrong”, but could not form the words. Her face flushed red as she realized she was caught. Hinata was well aware that she moaned on accident. Her moo was far more sultry than she intended it to be. She didn’t mean to. It happened so suddenly. She didn’t want to admit that the rough slap brought her more pleasure than pain, or that the slight throbbing feeling at the site of impact made her body feel warm and tingly, or that deep down, the realization that she was roughly spanked on the ass made her feel just the tiniest bit of a thrill.

The witch’s smile grew as she triumphantly strutted back to Hinata’s front, “You’re such a naughty little cow, aren’t you? Did you really enjoy being spanked that much? Regular people aren’t supposed to enjoy getting spanked by random strangers, you know. You kinky little slut. I can practically taste the sexual tension from you. Every inch of your body is just begging to submit to being a cow. I can tell that you want nothing more than to be milked and violated. I bet the transformation was the happiest moment of your life. You must have been overjoyed when you became the submissive cow you always wanted to be.”

This witch was insane. That was the only conclusion Hinata came to. This freak of a woman was delusional, and babbled nonsense. None of what she said was true at all. Hinata never wanted this. Yet this witch constantly misinterpreted all of Hinata’s actions in the worst light possible. Hinata only reacted in such a way because her body became so sensitive that everything felt good. That was the only reason! It wasn’t her fault that being spanked felt so good, or that the constant tingling in her body felt warm and addicting, or that the milk-filled breasts and udder on her body made her feel hot and bothered. She didn’t enjoy it, honest!

However, to Hinata’s increasing feeling of helplessness, Danath had even better plans for her.

“You don’t have to worry about being so pent up anymore, my dear. You wanna know know why? Because from now on, you belong to me. You’re going to be mine forever. Once I teleport you back to my home, you’ll never be able to come back here again. You’ll be my precious, slutty, submissive cow bitch for the rest of your life. You’ll exist for no other purpose than being milked by me and impregnated by my bulls. Every day, you’ll be milked non-stop like the mindless, needy little cow you are. You won’t have to worry about responsibilities or obligations anymore. You’ll just be my submissive little milk container forever. Doesn’t that sound wonderful?”

Hinata’s eyes widened in dread. No! That didn’t sound wonderful at all! This witch was pure evil! Hinata didn’t want that kind of horrible fate. She didn’t want any of this. She didn’t want her life to end up like this. What did she do to deserve this? All Hinata did today was train for god’s sake! This was supposed to be just a normal day like any other, and now she had suddenly turned into a freakish cow monster and then learned that she was going to be kidnapped and forced to be this woman’s cow slave forever? Was her normal life really about to end out of nowhere like this? And for something as banal as wanting to sell milk for money?! She couldn’t even take solace in dying a noble death. Instead, she was going to live and die as nothing more than an evil woman’s literal pet. This was a nightmare!

_‘I have to run!’_ Hinata thought in a panic, _‘I have to find help! I don’t want this, I don’t want this at all!’_

Hinata knew she was in danger. This witch had dark intentions, and her confidence proved that she wasn’t bluffing. If Hinata didn’t get out of here now, it was all over for her. She’d be stuck as a milk slave forever. She couldn’t let that happen no matter what. In desperation, Hinata immediately turned and ran. She had no intention on fighting this witch. Even though Hinata towered over her and possessed superior strength, Hinata had never felt more helpless. She knew on a deep level she didn’t stand a chance. Like a terrified animal, her flight response was triggered. Hinata had no plan and no idea what to do. All she could do was run. She had to run. She had to get as far away from the witch as possible.

“MoOOOo! MoooOOO!”

But running proved to be much harder than she thought. Hinata’s hooves slammed against the ground one after the other, trying to force herself forward. The problem wasn’t the lack of strength. She had plenty of that thanks to her powerful thighs and hips supporting her. No, the problem was the bouncing. Running made her four breasts and udder bounce like crazy, and the sensitive milk containers sent insanely strong waves of pleasure to Hinata’s brain. Her mind became hyper-aware of the gallons of milk sloshing and churning inside her. It felt incredible and addicting. The pleasure became so distracting that Hinata slowed down drastically, her run turning into what could best be described as a moderate walk.

_‘No, I have to… resist…’_

Hinata tried her best to ignore the pleasure, but her efforts proved minimally effective. Just like before, her bovine desires flared up again. She could feel the vibrations of her shaking milk reverberate through her body. It felt so good! Her udder was so sensitive that it made it hard to focus on anything else. Hinata kept trying to push these foreign urges down, but to no use. Her mind just wouldn’t stop wandering to other places, like how good it would feel if someone just grabbed her udder and _squeezed_ it hard, or how amazing it would feel if a gentle pair of hands took her perky breast nipples in their fingers and pinched them, letting out so much milk.

_‘Ah, so much… milk inside me…’_

Hinata slowed down more.

_‘Gotta… focus… but… my milk…’_

Hinata’s speed was barely a walk now.

_‘Milk… milk… milk…’_

Hinata came to a complete stop. With a sensual moan, she slowly brushed her hands along her breasts.

“Mmmmmmoooooooo…”

She couldn’t stop herself anymore. God, she was so _full_. It drove her mad with both pleasure and irritation. Oh, how she wished she could get all this milk out. Hinata couldn’t concentrate unless she got rid of this milk first. She just needed to…

“Aww, you poor thing.” Came Danath’s teasing voice as she slowly hovered to Hinata while sitting on her wooden staff, catching up to her in no time. Danath’s beautiful features entered Hinata’s vision as the witch hovered in front of her, bringing herself extremely close to Hinata’s breasts.

“You must be really backed up by now, poor thing. All that milk inside of you, and no way to get it out by yourself.” Danath gently brushed her hands on Hinata’s massive tits.

“Mmoooo!”

The already insane pleasure shot up. Just a mere touch drove Hinata wild with bliss. The witch’s hands felt amazing. It was so much better than doing it herself. Hinata still tried to resist, but her efforts proved feeble as she stayed put, doing nothing to stop Danath from massaging her bulging, over-filled tits. Danath’s hands were tiny in comparison to the massive pumpkins on Hinata’s chest, but the sensations felt amazing all the same. The witch ran her dainty fingers along the four breasts, occasionally teasing the pink nipples surrounded by pale flesh with large dark-blue spots.

“That’s it… good girl,” Danath cooed, her gentle voice soothing the cowgirl’s stress, “Feels good, doesn’t it? Don’t worry my cute cow. You’ll be feeling this bliss a lot more from now on. Here, let me give you a taste of what you will experience.” Taking handfuls of titflesh in each hand, Danath slowly squeezed the breasts hard.

Two jets of white milk came spurting out of Hinata’s tits.

“Mmmmooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!”

An explosion of pleasure gripped Hinata’s mind and soul. Throwing her head back, the cowgirl’s blue-lipped snout shouted a loud moo as hot, burning satisfaction filled her body. A powerful orgasm surged through her body, with the greatest focus on her heated nipples as they shot out creamy milk. The sheer satisfaction was palpable. She was backed up with milk for sooo long. Finally letting out was perhaps the greatest relief she had ever experienced. Hinata didn’t resist as Danath kept her grip on Hinata’s gigantic breasts, aiming the streams above her own head. The streams of milk were endless, not letting up even slightly despite releasing white cream for thirty seconds straight, forming an enlarging puddle of white on the grass.

“That’s it, good cow, good cow.” Danath whispered as she slowly released her upper breasts, but she was not done. The moment she let go, the witch seductively lowered her hands to Hinata’s bottom breasts, performing the same massage on the other pair of tits, slowly lifting them up and rubbing her hands over them. After a few teasing seconds, she did the same thing, and squeezed the lower breasts hard, milking them as well.

“Moooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!”

Hinata came again from her bottom breasts being milked. She couldn’t fight the pleasure. She had never felt bliss like this before. With her own hands, Hinata barely squeezed out any milk at all, but this mysterious woman could. She knew exactly how to milk her. The witch terrified her, but in that moment, all she could think about was how incredible it felt to be milked. And to Hinata's growing anticipation, the witch took it another step further.

“Mmmm,” the witch hummed as she placed her womanly lips over one of Hinata’s nipples.

“MoOOOoo!” Hinata moaned as she felt the strong suction of Danath’s tender lips, draining milk from her milk-laden tits. She couldn’t deny the fact that the witch was skilled at breastfeeding. She used plenty of force, and her soft mouth lovingly massaged Hinata’s super-sensitive nipples. It felt better than it had any right to be. Hinata wanted to push her off, but the pleasure was too great, and the mere knowledge that she was breastfeeding another person set off a strange urge within her. Her arms couldn’t decide if they wanted to shove the witch away, or hold her in place.

To her relief and disappointment, Danath released Hinata’s nipple with a lewd pop.

“Hmm, delicious,” she said while licking her lips, “Sweet, warm, and oh so creamy. Your milk is top-notch my dear. I’m starting to think you were destined to be a cow. You make for a much better cow than a human, that’s for sure. I might be getting addicted to the flavor.” With an increasingly obsessive look, Danath moved to another nipple and began to breastfeed from that one as well.

Hinata mooed loudly as the pure joy of discharging milk filled her yet again. Her body refused to fight back, no matter how much she tried, but Hinata wasn’t sure if she even wanted it to stop. Hinata couldn’t stop herself from having weird thoughts. Something about the image and feeling of breastfeeding another caused a swell of fulfillment in her. Her instinctual needs went wild, filling Hinata with impulses that she couldn’t resist.  
  
"Hmpph, mmmph..." Danath's suckling became increasingly frantic. The flavor was so delicious that even she couldn't keep her cool. She grabbed Hinata's heavy tit and sucked like her life depended on it, taking massive gulps of hot milk and making the busty cow go crazy. She switched from one nipple to another, her breath husky as her need for more became stronger, making sure each nipple was slick with her saliva. She drained as much as her stomach would allow, and only stopped when it couldn't hold a drop more.  
  
"Mmoooooooo..."

Hinata, too overwhelmed by the sensations, lost control of herself. Unable to keep balance anymore, Hinata dropped to her knees. Popping off Hinata's nipple, the witch quickly hovered herself away to give the cowgirl space. Feeling tired, Hinata fell forward on all fours again, trying to catch her breath after mooing so much.  
  
 _'Definitely addicted to this,'_ Danath thought to herself while licking her lips, also trying to regain her composure after drinking such a delicious flavor. She'd decided inwardly to make breastfeeding a habit from now on. After taking a few moments to calm down, Danath looked down at Hinata with a more motherly look.

“See, my little cow? Do you now understand how wonderful it feels to be milked like a good, obedient cow? Don’t try to fight it. Embrace it. Embrace what you are. Embrace what you exist for. Embrace it as I milk your precious, beautiful udder.”

Danath moved herself behind the panting cowgirl, taking a second to admire her work. Hinata had truly transformed beautifully. Her immense thighs and enormous butt cheeks wobbled in the air as Hinata pushed her hips up. And Hinata’s udder looked flawless. The giant, pink organ hung from between the cow’s legs, throbbing and full of milk. The stiff, quivering teats were just begging to be grabbed, and that’s precisely what the witch planned to do. Reaching out, Danath grabbed one teat in each hand, making Hinata flinch in both pleasure and anticipation. Wanting to give the cow what she needed, Danath squeezed.

“MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!”

If Hinata thought being milked from her breasts was amazing, it didn’t even come close to how it felt having her udder milked. An obscenely powerful, mind-breaking orgasm tore through her mind, more than doubling the amount of pleasure she felt from her nipples. She mooed and moaned like crazy, being driven to madness from the sheer pleasure of it all. So much pressure had built up in her udder that her teats shot out milk like a pair of firehoses. A gallon-sized milk container would have been filled up in seconds.

“Goodness! Such a healthy, horny cow you are! Oh, I can tell you’re going to be my number one. I can’t wait to get you hooked up to the machine.” Danath cheered gleefully as her newest cow surpassed all her expectations. No other cow was as bloated with milk as this one, and the way the cow mooed showed that she just LOVED being milked. Eager to hear more, Danath switched to Hinata’s other two teats and squeezed them hard.

“MOOOOOOOO!”

Each squeeze of her udder made Hinata climax again and again, each feeling just as good as the last. She instinctively spread her legs out, presenting her udder to the witch so she could get milked more, and Danath was happy to oblige. She switched teats every few seconds, milking them over and over, making sure that all four of them were releasing milk as much as possible. Frantic, lustful, pleasure-filled moos poured from the cow’s blue lips as her eyes rolled up into her head out of pure pleasure, and her tail whipped around in uncontrollable excitement. Hinata forgot about everything. She couldn’t think about anything. The world around her faded into black, leaving nothing but the precious udder, and the endless pleasure of them being lovingly milked.

“MOOOO! MOOOO! MOOOO!”

Danath relentlessly milked Hinata’s udder, soaking the grass with white liquid. Hinata submitted completely without realizing it. She offered not even the slightest sliver of resistance. Her mental barriers didn’t stand a chance against the blissful satisfaction of being milked like a good cow.

How long she was milked, Hinata did not know. But all she knew was that she went through the most blissful moments of her life. Being milked through her udder felt better than anything she could have ever imagined. So much so that when Danath eventually separated her hands from Hinata’s udder, she let out a whine, upset at the pleasure suddenly fading away.

“Aww, I’m sorry my gorgeous cow, but I don’t want to waste too much milk.” Danath gently stroked Hinata’s massive butt, soothing the upset cow, “Come, let’s go to your new home. Then we’ll make sure your milk goes to the right place.” Though she said that, Hinata’s udder looked just as engorged as before, like it hadn’t released any milk at all. Hinata’s milk production was off the charts. There was no doubt in the witch’s mind that Hinata would be her best cow. With a triumphant smile, Danath snapped her fingers.

“Moo?”

Hinata mooed in confusion as the golden bell hanging from her neck suddenly glowed brightly. However, the bell shined much more brilliantly this time, eventually to the point that it engulfed Hinata’s entire vision. Feeling her eyes irritated by the light, Hinata shut her eyes, but the moment she did so, she felt the ground beneath her disappear. She flinched in surprise as she suddenly felt weightless and in mid-air. She did not realize it yet, but it was that moment that Hinata was teleported away. She was taken from her home. Taken from her world, never to return.

_‘W-where am I?’_

Hinata blinked as the golden light vanished instantly, leaving Hinata standing in a new location that she had never seen before. She blinked as her eyes adjusted to the lack of light. Fortunately, her higher mental faculties returned to her as her raging bovine hormones gradually calmed down. Looking around, Hinata noticed that she was now in what seemed to be an underground space. There wasn’t much light with the exception of a few strange looking lamps along the walls and ceiling that released gentle, warm light. The bulbs didn’t look like any lightbulbs Hinata had ever seen before though. They looked more like swirling wisps, beautiful, and almost… magical.

“Alright Jessica, I’m home.” It was the witch’s voice from behind her.

“Moooo…” This voice was unfamiliar. Could it be…?

Hinata turned around, and gasped, or at least gasped as much as her snout would allow. As expected, she saw Danath standing there, but she had a guest that caught her by surprise. Next to the witch was another cowgirl. Another girl who looked just like Hinata did. Whoever the girl was, she too had been transformed. The unknown girl was extremely tall, more than seven feet, had an over-exaggerated hourglass body, and had bigger-than-watermelon sized breasts along with a massive, pink udder. She too, also had the same cow features, included a pair of a long horns, a tail, hooves, cow ears, and her jaw extended into a snout with large, plump lips. However, there were some key differences. For one, she only had two breasts compared to Hinata’s four, and this cowgirl had brown skin with beige-colored spots, long, flowing blonde hair with pink highlights along the strands, and her lips had a similar pink color. Her face appeared covered with plenty of makeup, making it seem like this girl was probably pretty wild when she was a human. Her features reminded Hinata of “gyaru” girls. The type of wild, flirtatious women who got deep tans, dyed their hair blonde, and wore plenty of makeup so they could seduce men. Her furrowed brows and hands on her wide hips showed that she was not very happy though.

“Sorry to keep you waiting, Jessica,” Danath apologized with a smile, “But don’t worry. I’ll get you nice and milked soon enough. I just had to take a break when I sensed that another person got transformed, and just look at her. Have you ever seen a beautiful specimen like this before?”

The witch gestured towards Hinata. The two cowgirls exchanged glances. Hinata with confusion, and Jessica with an expression that plainly said, “You too, huh?”

“Jessica, this is your new sister. Her name is… err,” Danath suddenly waved her hand in Hinata’s direction. Hinata jumped slightly as she felt her brain being probed by an unknown force, as if an invisible finger was digging into her mind.

“Hinata! That’s it. This is Hinata. And Hinata, this is Jessica. I hope you two get along.”

“Moooo!” Jessica mooed, annoyed at the witch.

“Haha, sorry my dear. Don’t worry, you’ll get milked soon.”

“Moooo!!” She mooed again, growing angrier. Hinata guessed that she was trying to say “That’s not what I meant!” Though Hinata didn’t understand her new ‘sister’, she knew that Jessica was probably demanding to be let go. She obviously wasn’t brought here by her own will. She too, was a victim. Forcibly transformed and kidnapped by a mad witch. Most likely from a different world than Hinata's, judging by her foreign-sounding name. Danath, however, seemed oblivious to it.

“You two are my newest cows, and so far, my best. I’m pretty confident in saying that I have all the cows I need. So, let’s not dawdle any longer and get you two hooked up. The other cows have been waiting impatiently, and I’m sure they’re just as eager as you.”

_‘Others?’_

Hinata recalled hearing Danath mention having multiple cows than just her. She wasn’t expecting to see them this quickly. Just how many girls had been made prisoners? However, Hinata would not have to wait long to learn the answer. Two, long, golden strands of mysterious energy suddenly released from the witch’s hand, and the stands attached themselves to the cowbells on both Hinata’s and Jessica’s necks.

“Come, let’s get you to the milking center.”

“MooOO!”

“M-mooo!”

Both cowgirls mooed as they suddenly got pulled forward, their strands acting as leashes. Both cows, Jessica especially, tried to resist and pull the leashes off, but to no avail.

“MOO! MOO!” Jessica yelled in anger, trying to pull her head away and break free. However, Danath didn’t react in the slightest, acting seemingly without a care in the world. Hinata tried too, but quickly ran into a problem.

_‘Ugh, I gotta… break free, but… my udder…’_

Because she was being forced to walk, Hinata once again experienced the constant bouncing and shaking of her breasts and udder. And just like before, the sensation was incredibly disarming. The immense pressure, which had just recently faded slightly thanks to her earlier milking, had returned with a vengeance. Hinata could literally feel her udder become engorged with increasing amounts of milk, and her breasts too, gradually enlarged as milk filled them.

_‘No… not again! Gotta fight it… but… so much milk…’_

It was no use. No matter how hard Hinata tried, she couldn’t stop herself from being consumed by the intense feelings. Hinata became distracted by her milky self even faster this time around, which raised a grim implication. How could she possibly get out of this mess if the mere act of controlling herself was nigh-impossible? She couldn’t even walk and think straight at the same time. Hinata would have been humiliated and ashamed of her own weakness if not for the fact that it felt so damn _good_.

Jessica seemed to be feeling the effects too, as her struggles lessened, and her voice began to lose it furious edge, becoming more sensual.

“Mmmoooooo…”

“Moooooooo…”

Both cows moaned as their efforts shifted from trying to escape to trying to keep their increasing pleasure under control. The constant walking made their udders swing around, causing sharp bursts of pleasure as they repeatedly smacked against their respective cow’s bloated thighs. The two girls were walking side-by-side, and their struggles caused them to occasionally collide with each other, with only made the pleasure more intense. The sounds and sensations of their sloshing milk soaked their brains in a pleasurable buzz, making them lose focus.

Danath hummed gently, showing no concern as she led her two newest prizes ahead. They traveled through a long tunnel that also had those strange wisps illuminating the area. However, after several minutes of walking, they began to hear what sounded like the hum of active machinery.

“Here we are, my lovely ladies. This will soon become your favorite place in the world.”

Both cows looked up as they entered a massive, open chamber that seemed to be hundreds of feet tall. In the center of the area was a gigantic, clear, mechanical container that stretched to the ceiling, and had hundreds of tubes attached to it. It was bigger than an entire house. Even if they had never seen it before, the cowgirls knew that this had to be it. This was the milking machine. But the surprisingly high-tech look caught Hinata off guard. Weren’t witches supposed to be from medieval fantasy? Why was something so futuristic looking here? And more importantly, how? Surely, the witch couldn’t have built this herself. Did Danath steal this, too? Did she just go around to different worlds and time periods, selfishly taking whatever she wished?

Her suspicions that this was a milking machine were confirmed as her eyes traveled to the ground. Surrounding the massive machine were dozens of cowgirls, each of them transformed the same way they were. They were already hooked up, each cowgirl tied up to a mechanical pillory. The cowgirls were standing on their hooves, but their upper bodies bent forward, with their head and hands constrained to a pillory. Numerous, golden strands were wrapped around each girl’s limbs and torso, preventing any form of escape. But most notable of all were the tubes attached to each one. Large, clear tubes were attached to every single nipple and teat. None of them seem to be activated yet, but their purpose was crystal-clear.

The chamber was filled by a cacophony of mooing, as every cowgirl voiced their emotions. Looking around, Hinata noticed that many of them had expressions of panic. They were obviously struggling to break free of this madness. Most of the girls were scared, some were angry, others were resigned, and a few of them, disturbingly, appeared eager, and mooed with lust. But one thing they all had in common were their massive, bloated, milk-filled udders and breasts, all packed with plenty of milk that the witch had every intention on extracting out of them.

“Jessica, Hinata, you two will be next to each other. I’ll get you hooked up first, Jessica. I hope you enjoy being sent to heaven.” Danath giggled mischievously as she shook her hand. As she did so, the magical leash attached to Jessica’s bell vanished, but right as it disappeared, several more golden strands shot out of one of the empty milking cells and wrapped around Jessica’s limbs.

“Moo! MOOO!” Jessica yelled as she struggled to fight back, but it was no use, as whatever force that powered the magical ropes far exceeded her strength. The brown cowgirl could do nothing to save herself as she was inevitably dragged to one of the pillories, where she would be put into place and constrained.

“And now for you, Hinata,” Danath turned to Hinata with a smirk.

_‘No. No.’_

Hinata knew what her fate was, but it wasn’t until now that it had truly sunk in. This was it. This was it for her. This was all that awaited her. This was her life now. She would spend the rest of her life like this, getting milked by an insane witch every day until she died. She would never achieve any of her dreams. She would never live a happy and peaceful life with her friends and family. She couldn’t even say goodbye to them. All that was left for her was being a milk provider for the person who stole her life away.

“Moo! Moooooo!” Hinata mooed desperately at her kidnapper, trying to make sense to her.

_‘Let me go, please let me go!’_ Hinata begged.

Numerous golden ropes shot out of the final milking cell, wrapping around Hinata’s limbs.

“Moooo, moooo. Moooo!”

_‘Let me go, please! I don’t want this! I don’t want to be a cowgirl. I want to go home. I’ll do anything. Just let me go, please. Change me back. Let me go home!’_

The ropes began to drag Hinata to her pillory. Hinata fruitlessly fought back.

_‘Somebody, help me! Father! Kiba-kun, Shino-kun, Kurenai-sensei! Naruto-kun! ANYBODY!’_

Hinata was dragged to the pillory, and the ropes started to pull her down into position.

_‘NOOOOOO!’_

Hinata was hooked up to the machine. The top half of the pillory swung overhead, locking her into place. Just like the others, her head and limbs were trapped in the pillory, while magical ropes held her limbs and waist in place, and mechanical tubes were attached to her breasts and udder. It didn’t matter how much Hinata begged or resisted. She was going to get milked, whether she liked it or not. And Danath would make sure she liked it.

With her head stuck out, Hinata moved her head around as much as she could, though her horns prevented her from turning very much. She darted her eyes around to her fellow prisoners. She saw the other cowgirls mooing and struggling while their breasts and udders hung down, milking tubes attached to all of them. Hinata looked to her left, seeing Jessica next to her, who was still mooing with rage, trying her damnedest to break free. The only solace was that at the very least, the tubes and pillories were heavily cushioned to make things comfortable, a small hope in this bleak situation.

“Alright girls, time for the moment you’ve all been waiting for.” Danath’s voice boomed loudly through the room, magnified by what sounded like a megaphone. “Let’s see if you can completely fill up this container. I hope you’re ready, because I can guarantee that all of you are going to LOVE how this feels. Do your best, girls!”

Hinata felt a cold sweat as she heard a loud, electrical humming as the milking machine turned to life. The tubes attached to her tightened slightly, getting ready. This was it. The milking was about to start.

“Here it comes my lovely cows!”

“FIVE!”

“FOUR!”

“THREE!”

“TWO!”

“ONE!”

“MMMMMMMMMMMMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!”

A deafening blast of noise so loud that it caused the machine to shake erupted as every single cowgirl screamed at the exact same time, as loud as humanly possible. Every cowgirl was milked, and milked HARD. The tubes sucked on the cowgirls with such extreme force that it threatened to take their teats and nipples right off. Countless, endless streams of pure white milk filled every milking tube, all of which transported to the giant milking container in the center.

“MOOOO! MOOOOO!!! MOOOOOOOOOO!!” Hinata screamed in frantic moos as she felt her entire body milked at the same time. So much milk came out of her that the milking tubes were filled to near bursting. Countless, MASSIVE orgasms crashed into her brain over and over again. Hinata truly experienced pleasure beyond pleasure. There were no words that explained the sheer ecstasy she felt right now. It drove her insane. It drove her crazy. She was sent to cloud nine and beyond. Her body, mind, and soul shattered in complete, pure bliss as she climaxed over and over again. It didn’t let up for even a second. One orgasm after another assaulted her at random, giving her no chance to resist or prepare for the next. Her body lurched and lunged in every direction, but was kept in place due to her restraints. There was no escape from this wonderful torture. Just getting milked by one nipple at a time was already more than she could bear. Getting milked from every single nipple and teat all at once, however, completely obliterated her standards on what “pleasure” was. Nothing compared to this.

It was wonderful. It was magnificent. Hinata felt incredible. Just a few seconds ago, she was filled with horror and despair. But the moment the milking started, the first orgasm wiped those useless emotions from her mind, and all that was left was the bliss of being milked. Hinata mooed at the top of her lungs, screaming in pure joy. She loved it. She loved this feeling. She loved being milked. Her vision blanked out as any sense that didn’t involve focusing on her milking shut off. But if she could still see, she would have noticed every other cowgirl, Jessica included, mooing in bliss. Not a single prisoner could hold back. They were all rendered into lustful, mindless, helpless, milk-giving cows.

_‘Ahhhh! Moooooo! Milk! Milk is coming out of me! Millllllllk!’_ Hinata’s thought were of nothing but enjoying her milking as much as possible. Her thoughts of escape blasted away. All that was left were the lovely sensations consuming her. It was addicting. She didn’t want this to stop. Hinata wanted to feel this forever. She wanted to be milked of every drop she had.

**Do you feel it, my adorable cows?**

It was Danath’s voice. However, it was different than before. It echoed directly into Hinata’s head, through some form of magic.

**You love it, don’t you? You love being milked.**

“MOOOOOO! MOOOOOOO!” Hinata kept mooing. Though she could barely think, for some reason she heard and understood Danath’s words loud and clear.

**Embrace it. Embrace what you are. You are not human. You are cows. All of you are my precious cows.**

_‘I’m… a…. cow…’_

**You are a cow. You exist to be milked. You exist to breed. Your desire is to be milked. To breed.’**

_‘Milk… breed…’_

Hinata did not realize it at the time, but she was not the only cow receiving these mental words. Every other cow heard them as well. They all heard the voice of their master.

**You want to be milked forever.**

_‘Milk… me…’_

**You want to be cows forever.**

_‘Cow… milk…’_

**You want to be a cow. You want to be milked.**

_‘Milk… me…’_

**You want to be milked. You exist to be milked.**

_‘Milk… me…’_

_‘Milk me. Milk me._

_‘Milk me. Milk me. Milk me.’_

_‘Milk me. Moo. I’m... a cow. Milk me. Milk me.’_

Such words echoed in Hinata’s brain like a mantra. She imagined it all on reflex. She imagined herself like this, forever. She was a cow. She had breasts and an udder. She had horns, a tail, hooves, and a snout. She was a cow. She was a cow.

“MOOOOOOOOO!” Hinata orgasmed endlessly, while still chanting the words in her head. Her expression broke into a maddening smile as much as her new snout would allow. All the other cowgirls mimicked her expression, all wearing crazed smiles, and cumming just as much. Milk poured into the central container at an astonishing rate. Every cowgirl provided gallons of milk, but nobody provided as much as Hinata. Not only did she have an advantage by having two extra breasts, she still managed to pour out stronger streams of milk than anybody else. Danath had truly hit the jackpot with her.

“MOOOOOOO! MOOOOOOO!”

The voices of happily milked cowgirls echoed through the chamber for hours. Each cowgirl went through hundreds of overwhelming orgasms. They all got to enjoy hours of absolute heaven. They spent many blissful hours doing what every cow dreams of doing. And none of them had any intention of running away. They shook their breasts, pushed their hips downward, mooed in begging voices, and did everything in their power to give more milk to their new master, prolonging their pleasure as long as possible.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Non-consensual sex ahead

“Mmmmoooo…”

Hinata slowly opened her eyes, feeling groggy and slightly dizzy. She felt as if she had just run a marathon, feeling a minor soreness in her muscles. But the strongest sensation was at her breasts and udder, which both carried a constant tingling that wasn’t all that unpleasant. In fact, it was relieving. Extremely relieving actually. It was a massive weight lifted off her milk-producing organs. The immense pressure they contained for so long had finally vanished, and at last Hinata could say she was thoroughly milked.

Gradually waking up, Hinata’s mind took in the surrounding area, trying to figure out where she was. Looking around, she saw that she was in a different area this time. But just like the previous area, this room was extremely spacious, able to fit in over a hundred people. How these massive underground chambers were made was beyond her. The underground room was illuminated with gentle pink and red lights, all with wispy looking forms that appeared similar to flames. For some reason, Hinata felt the lights gave off an almost romantic atmosphere. Hinata guessed that at some point or another, she passed out, and was taken to this place while she slept. Hinata was on her back, resting on her large, cushiony butt while her breasts and udder weighed down on her pleasantly.

_‘Moo, that was so…’_

Hinata recalled the last few hours that had transpired. It was without a doubt the most intense experience in her entire life. Never had she thought that she could spend multiple hours straight in the midst of the most extreme, inhuman pleasure possible. Nothing but just non-stop ecstasy and constant, endless milking.

“Mooo…”

Hinata involuntarily let out a pleased moo as she remembered the feelings she went through. God, it had felt so good. The feeling of milk shooting out from her sensitive teats, the powerful, relentless suction of the milking tubes, the sheer satisfaction of being helplessly milked, feeling that unbearable weight and tightness be relieved at last. Hinata couldn’t deny it. It was the best thing she had ever felt. It was so amazing that it became hard for her to hate. The idea of being milked forever horrified her at first, but now, after going through that for the first time, suddenly it didn’t sound so bad. The idea of being hooked up to the machine and being milked to a thousand orgasms… ooh, it made Hinata tingle in arousal just thinking about it.

_‘But, I still have to...’_

Hinata wasn’t truly “broken” yet. She still had her old humanity. She knew that she still had to find a way out of here, get transformed back, and return home. But there was no denying that her urge to go back to normal was a lot weaker than before. Being a cowgirl slave should’ve disgusted her. She wasn’t supposed to enjoy being a slave. She wasn’t supposed to enjoy being a submissive cow slave who exists only to be milked. In fact, it did disgust her.

Or at least it used to.

Some of it was still there, but the idea sounded less awful than it should have. She could try to go back to normal, but if she did, she wouldn’t be able to get milked anymore. Being milked felt amazing. Being a cow felt… really nice.

Was being a cowgirl really so bad? Hinata couldn’t stop such thoughts from entering her head. She had such beautiful breasts, and a gorgeous, enormous udder. Her pale skin was silky smooth, and the cow spots looked surprisingly nice on her. Her wide hips and huge butt made her feel embarrassed, but also very sexy. And her cow legs and hooves weren’t so bad to move around with. Her hard fingers, horns, tail, and ears felt natural as well. Perhaps the cow snout preventing her from talking was a disadvantage, or was it? Her lips could produce no other sounds than a cow’s moo. It made Hinata truly feel like one. And there was something about that thought that felt thrilling. Cows didn’t need to speak language. They were just cows after all. All a good cow needed was to be a good girl and be milked. Yes, a good cow was submissive and obedient. She existed for no other purpose than to be milked. She didn’t have to think. She didn’t have to worry. Just give in and let her milk flow. Ahh, the feeling of being milked. The non-stop orgasms… the endless pleasure…

_‘Cow… feels good… mooo…’_

Hinata mooed as she moved her fingers down to massage her udder. She couldn’t stop the memories of her milking from taking hold. The rational part of her knew that this was a result of her animal instincts, but it was hard to resist. It felt _so_ good to give in. To let go of all her useless thoughts and just enjoy the bliss of being a cow. It was so tempting. So enticing…

Hinata would have given in further, but the sounds of other moos distracted her from her inner battle. Looking around, Hinata noticed that she was not the only person in the room. No, in fact, the room was rather packed. Using her hands to raise her torso up, Hinata saw that the ground was strewn with tired, awakening cowgirls. Every single cowgirl who had gotten milked was in this room. She also noticed Jessica, the only cowgirl she was familiar with, right next to her, who was also waking up.

The quietness of the room eventually broke as more prisoners woke up. Increasing amounts of mooing and the sounds of clanging bells could be heard as many of the cowgirls began to speak to each other, wondering what had happened to them.

“Mooooo. MooOOO?” a loud mooing caught Hinata’s attention. Turning, she noticed that it was Jessica mooing at her. Reading her expression, Hinata guessed that she was trying to ask what was going on.

“MooOOoo.” Hinata mooed while shrugging her shoulders, as if to say, “I don’t know.”

“Moo…” Jessica seemed to understand, as she didn’t press the issue.

Since they no longer had the ability of human language, their understanding was limited. Many of the cowgirls mooed with confusion as they struggled to communicate. They were forced to adapt by focusing on the tone and length of the moos, in addition to body language, in order to express their thoughts and feelings, like Hinata and Jessica had done.

In other words, they communicated just as animals did. Just like cows.

Having fully awoken, all the cows interacted with each other in various ways. However, most of them acted groggy and dazed, which Hinata honestly couldn’t blame them for considering the out-of-this-world ordeal they were put through. Some were trying to find out what was going on, while others examined their bodies, coming to grips at what they had become. Hinata took notice of all the different variations each cowgirl had. Though for the most part, their bodies were similar, each girl had a few differences to set them apart. Some had darker skin than others, some had fewer spots, some with more. Their breasts and udders varied in size, though all of them could be classified as huge. They all had long, flowing hair in a rainbow of colors, and full lips that let out moos. Their horns came in all shapes and sizes, and some didn’t have horns at all. They all wore cowbell collars, each which moderately shook as they moved around. Hinata could only guess how and when they all got kidnapped. Perhaps they too, stumbled upon these strange cowbells, and for one reason or another, decided to try it on and experiment with it, only to be transformed and taken away. Some seemed to have been here longer than most, but it definitely looked like the majority of them were kidnapped only recently.

Hinata contemplated a plan to escape, feeling a tiny glimmer of hope from seeing so many others in the same situation as her. Unfortunately, not many viable ideas entered her head. Even if she lived most of her life as a skilled ninja, no amount of training prepared her for fighting in a crazy form like this one. This was made worse by the fact that whenever she tried to move too much, her animalistic desires would consume her will to fight back. And she had no idea on how to fight against an other-worldly being who utilized magic.

Hinata’s small sense of hope faded even further as the realized the hard truths of her predicament. No, she couldn’t fight her way out of this. She couldn’t even run. And without the ability to talk, she had no easy way of communicating an escape plan to her fellow prisoners, let alone being able to somehow avoid detection all throughout. And all that was assuming if she could even stop herself from giving in to the wonderful temptations of being a cow. Hinata had no confidence she could, not after experiencing pure heaven itself. And after observing her fellow cowgirls, they were faring even worse than she had. Many of other victims, around half or so, were already erotically rubbing themselves, enjoying the enhanced pleasure their bodies provided. The slight, frantic noises they let out showed they were trying to resist, but the sensations were too great.

No, there was no way out of this. She was truly trapped here. She really was…

However, Hinata did not have the time to wallow in sorrow any further, as a familiar voice rang out.

“Hello there, my beautiful cows. Did you enjoy your milking?”

Every cowgirl’s head turned to the source of the voice. The witch Danath had arrived, sitting on her curled staff which carried her into the air. This woman truly was a witch.

“Mooo! MoOOo!”

Several cowgirls mooed indignantly at Danath. They demanded an explanation, or their freedom, or perhaps both. Either way, quite a few of them obviously weren’t happy as they tried to voice their displeasure. Unfortunately, Danath hovered out of reach, so there was nothing any of them could do.

Danath, however, simply laughed in response.

“Hahaha, sorry, sorry my girls. I’m sure you’re all very eager for the next phase. Don’t worry, it’ll begin soon enough.”

It seemed that no matter what the cowgirls did or said, Danath never interpreted it the way they wanted. She always assumed that the cowgirls were simply asking for the same things a regular cow wanted. In Danath’s mind, they were already good, obedient pets, with no thoughts of escape, and she treated them as such.

“I think a lot of you are going to LOVE what comes next. For most of you, this will be the first time you experience the joy of being impregnated.”

_‘_ _Impregnated?’_ Hinata’s heart sank. In the midst of everything that happened, she had completely forgotten that Danath had once said this to her. Milking wasn’t the only thing they were here to do.

“That’s right my adorable cows, it’s breeding time. It’s time for my lovely bulls to make all of you into proud, happy mothers.”

A cold chill was felt though the entire room as the atmosphere changed in an instant. Moos of fear were heard around the spacious room. It’s obvious that many of them weren’t expecting this, nor were they ready for it. Even the women who were blissfully touching themselves snapped out of their reverie after hearing what was next for them. Hinata herself felt ill, turning blue in the face that wasn’t just her spots. She wasn’t prepared for this at all. Being milked like a cow was one thing, but _this_?! Was she really going to have sex with an _animal_? That was too much. Out of all the thoughts that Hinata ever experienced through her entire life, the mere prospect of bestiality had never entered her consciousness for even a second. Hinata was a shy, innocent girl, who only rarely engaged in eroticism during the occasional night when her fantasies over her crush, Naruto, became too tempting. She never had sex, she never even kissed before. And now she was about to have sex and be impregnated by a literal bull?

“Take a look, my dears. The bulls are here. I hope you’re ready!” Danath gave them little time to react. She showed no signs of guilt. Danath truly believed that she was giving the transformed women what they wanted.

_‘Oh my god…’_

It was then that Hinata saw them. The cowgirls all went silent in pure shock as the bulls arrived, coming from the same entrance as Danath. And since that was the only entrance to the room, they were trapped. However, these were not any ordinary bulls. These were bipedal bulls, with bodies that were in many ways similar to the cowgirls. They stood tall on two hooves, with arms that were a mix between human and animal, just like the females. They possessed large, tough bodies with powerful muscles that easily surpassed the strength of any man. Their heads, however, were clearly more animal than human. Whereas the cowgirls had a mix of human and bovine features, the male heads were pure animal. But that wasn’t what truly stole the cowgirls’ breath. No, it was what they had between their legs.

Every single bull, without exception, carried long, massive, pulsating, cow-impregnating cocks. All of them a foot-long at the minimum, and each with a pair of giant, melon-sized testicles that were ready to fill all of their cows with plenty of children.

In the midst of their stunned silence, the witch’s voice called out again.

“Don’t worry girls. I made sure to have one bull for each of you. Some of you might be wondering where I found these beauties. Whereas you girls were transformed from human to cow, these boys were bulls from the very beginning. I transformed them so they can properly satisfy slutty girls like you. They aren’t very intelligent, but they know how to treat a cowgirl well. Make sure to show all of them a good time, though I know that you girls are probably horny as hell right now. I bet you can’t wait to get those massive bull cocks inside of you.”

The bullmen let out low, drawling grunts as their tails whipped around. Their enormous penises twitched in obvious signs of arousal, and they eyed the scared cowgirls with blatant lust.

“Alright girls, have fun! Try not to enjoy it too much, hee hee!” Danath laughed as she hovered high into the air to observe the show.

And with that, the chaos began.

The bulls charged at the cowgirls, roaring with endless desire and power. One by one, they grabbed and tackled the cowgirls to the ground. Hinata, thankfully, was near the back, but she was too paralyzed with fear to run. She saw the carnage with her own eyes. The bulls were unstoppable juggernauts. The very moment they grabbed a cowgirl, that was it for her. Their large muscles made it impossible for the females to escape from them. Once they were grabbed, the bull practically slammed the cowgirl to the ground, forcing the cow on her hands and knees. And after they were put into position, the male would then proceed to do what all men in nature strived for. They took their huge, bulging cocks, and forced them into their cowgirl’s wet vaginas.

Hinata witnessed sexual intercourse for the first time. Her eyes never blinked once as they stared at the cowgirls who were taken. The bulls relentlessly pounded them without mercy. They cared not for the cowgirls’ struggles, and simply violated their feminine vaginas without remorse.

Accompanying the fierce grunting of the bulls were the loud moos of cowgirls. But what shocked Hinata was how the mooing changed. Whenever a cowgirl was forced into intercourse, she’d scream and fight back at first. But then, as time went on, her voice shifted. The fight and fear in her voice faded away. With each time a bull slammed against their partner’s massive, cushiony butt, the cowgirl mooed. And each moo sounded more sensual than the last. It was a pattern that repeated itself again and again. Each cow that was taken met the same fate. Their voices, reluctant at first, eventually gave into lust.

The bulls eventually reached where Hinata was. One bull in particular had its sights set on Jessica.

“Moo! MOO-MOO!” Jessica, however, wanted none of it. The moment the bull grabbed her, the brown cowgirl fought back. She pushed back against the bull’s muscles, kicked him with her legs, and even slapped the bull in the face a few times. But all of it was in vain. The bull barely even flinched at the attacks it received, and pressed on as if it were nothing.

“MOO! MOO!” Jessica kept screaming as she inevitably lost the struggle. The bull was now on top of her, and Jessica was forced onto her stomach. Unable to plant her hooves on the ground, Jessica was left with no easy way to prop herself up. She was trapped.

_‘Ah… ah…’_

Hinata stared with fear as she saw Jessica get overpowered right in front of her eyes. She had a front-row seat to what was going to be the next mating session. The bull, having his conquest right where he wanted her, got ready to make his first thrust. Still holding the resisting Jessica down, the bull positioned its enormous cock at the cowgirl’s large ass, pressing the tip against the entrance to Jessica’s pussy. And once it reached the correct spot, there was nothing left to hold it back anymore. Firmly grasping Jessica’s sides, the bull roared as it pierced her core.

“MMMMMOOOOOOOOO!!!”

Jessica’s pink lips parted as she squealed loudly, feeling a bull’s massive cock for the first time. Just like the others, the bull wasted no time. It ravaged Jessica’s pussy at full force, showing not the slightest hint of holding back.

“MOO! MOO! MOOOOOO!”

Jessica screamed as her body suddenly began to seize up and shake. She had an orgasm. The mating had barely even started, and she already came. She was so against it at first, but Jessica ended up cumming anyway.

“Mooo! Mooo! Mooo! Mooo! Mooo!”

Hinata saw the resistance from Jessica fade bit by bit. She mooed repeatedly every time the bull’s powerful hips collided with her meaty butt. Because she was pressed against the ground, her smushed breasts and udder let out small sprays of milk, soaking the ground.

“Mooo! Mooo! MoooOOOOOO!”

Jessica climaxed again in mere seconds. Her eyes rolled up as her body became overwhelmed with pleasure. There was no fight in her anymore. The anger in her voice was gone. Lust and arousal tainted her moos as she became more and more a willing participant. It was over for her. Jessica had become yet another submissive, slutty cow just like the rest.

“Mmmoooooo…”

Hinata mooed quietly as she saw Jessica’s fall into pleasure. Her eyes were glued to the erotic sight. Her cow ears heard every loud slap of the bull colliding against Jessica’s body, and she heard the naughty, wet sounds of bull cock forcefully ramming into Jessica’s moist, tight vagina.

_‘Does it… feel good?’_ Hinata wondered as she felt her nipples and teats harden. The smell of thick, bull musk filled her nostrils, making her feel funny. Hinata had never seen such raw sex before. Did it really feel that good? Jessica hated it so much at first, but now she was happily rutting with her muscular partner, being violated by its hard cock. It must feel good. It had to feel good. Hinata began to imagine herself in Jessica’s place, wondering how it felt to be taken like that. To be mated. To be ravished. To be a slutty little cow who spends every day copulating with bull cock.

Hinata glanced around, realizing that she was the only one without a partner. Every other cowgirl was taken already, each of them mating with their powerful studs. There was no resistance in their voices. The cowgirls all mooed with submissive pleasure, unable to resist the feeling of being bred. Hinata suddenly felt left out. She didn’t want it at first, but after seeing so much sex for herself, her instincts flared up and made her both curious and slightly jealous. It was just like with the milking. No matter how much they fought it at first, the desire of a cowgirl could not be overcome.

*THUD*

Hinata heard a massive footstep. The sheer force of it was so heavy that Hinata literally felt the vibration through her.

*THUD*

There it was again. Hinata gulped as she felt anticipation well up inside her. She knew what it was. She knew what was coming. It was another bull.

_Her_ bull.

Turning her head slightly, Hinata saw it.

Indeed, it was a bull, and what was easily the biggest one yet. It had pure black fur, and huge, rippling muscles. Its black eyes were intimidating, and its long, thick horns looked as if they could pierce through solid concrete. A glance was all one needed to learn that this creature was stronger than any human. Even the toughest man would be sent flying if they were hit by this walking tank.

Lowering her eyes, Hinata gasped as her sight rested on the bull’s manhood. Oh, this one was aroused all right. His penis was easily the biggest and hardest one Hinata had ever seen. Its thickness was greater than her fist, and its length was absurd, coupled with a pair of giant testicles to match. She wondered if such a monster could even fit inside her, though her soaking vagina was more than willing to try. There was no doubt that Hinata would be impregnated in an instant if this cow ejaculated inside her.

And that was precisely what the bull had in mind, as it slowly made its way straight to Hinata, hooves slamming against the ground with incredible force.

“M-moo…”

Hinata mooed quietly as she caught a whiff of a powerful scent. She knew what it was, too. It was the bull’s musk. Emanating from his body was a mass of pheromones so thick that it almost made Hinata want to faint.

_‘Mmm, he smells… so… good…’_

She couldn’t quite put the odor into words. It was hard to describe. It was raw, overpowering, thick, and masculine. It was the body odor of a lustful cow, and he smelled _wonderful_. Perhaps if Hinata still had her human nose, she might have found it disgusting, but to her bovine nose, the bull’s musk was nothing short of exquisite. The smell was just so strong and manly. It drove Hinata’s hormones crazy. Every fiber of her cow-like being screamed at her that this creature was the perfect male specimen. Hinata’s udder tingled heavily in arousal, her teats became full and erect, her vagina moistened further, and her body heat skyrocketed.

Hinata did not run as the bull slowly approached, towering over her with its immense height. The clear difference in power made Hinata feel defenseless, which excited her more than it should have. Hinata let out small moos as her body became hornier by the second. The vibrations from his heavy steps sent ripples through her udder, which tickled pleasantly. She couldn’t get enough of the bull’s musk, or the way its powerful muscles flexed and rippled, or how its enormous cock throbbed in its eagerness to get inside of her. As it got closer, Hinata looked up to its face, focusing on the bull’s facial features.

_‘Wow. Were bulls always this… handsome?’_

Hinata felt her heart swell up as she looked at the bull’s face. Was this a result of her cowgirl instincts? Hinata had never viewed an animal as attractive before. In fact, sexual attraction was the furthest thing from her mind whenever she looked at an animal. But now, seeing this bull’s face, Hinata suddenly found herself admiring it. His snout was tough and firm, and his eyes carried fierceness and pride, but just the tiny little hint of gentleness. His horns were strong and framed his face nicely, and there was just something about the way he carried himself that radiating the confidence in his own strength. She couldn’t deny that this bull was quite the hunk. She even began to blush!

Finally reaching Hinata, the bull came to a stop as it stared at her. Hinata could feel his gaze traveling down her body, focusing especially on her breasts and udder.

_‘O-oh my! He’s looking at me with such lust!’_

Hinata’s arousal grew as she felt her body become hotter. She had never been admired by a guy before. She was always such a timid girl who avoided guys, so no man had ever taken an interest in her. She never realized how good it felt to be viewed as attractive by a male, even if that male wasn’t human. It made her feel so sexy!

In a sudden gesture, the bull placed its hand on the small of Hinata’s back, and slammed the aroused cowgirl against him.

“Moo!” Hinata yelped as she felt herself rammed against the brick wall that was the bull’s muscle. Hinata’s enormous breasts cushioned the blow, preventing her horns from scraping him. However, her surprise rapidly gave way into other, much lewder emotions. Hinata moaned as she felt her breasts and udder pressed against him. The bull’s body was like a furnace, radiating with heat and sheer power. The bull’s cock had pressed up against Hinata’s flesh, trapped in between the softness of her four breasts.

_‘Ah, oh my god! Moo!’_

Hinata mooed again as the bull lowered its hand from Hinata’s back to her butt. The bull squeezed the enormous butt cheek, much to the cowgirl’s pleasure. The bull let out a pleasured grunt of its own as Hinata inadvertently rubbed her breasts up and down, giving its cock a rather nice titjob.

_‘Ah… he’s so… manly!’_

Hinata found herself loving the rough treatment. This bull was such a handsome stud. His actions sent Hinata’s bovine instincts on overdrive. There was nothing a cowgirl wanted from her mate more than to be an aggressive stud who took her like the cow bitch she was. Hinata couldn’t resist her animalistic desires. She was turned on, big time. She couldn’t help but love the feel of his rock-hard muscles. She couldn’t help but be aroused by the way he just up and shoved his cock between her tits without the slightest hesitation. Hinata couldn’t stop the constant fantasies entering her head of the bull taking his massive log and violating her to both their heart’s content. And those thoughts weren’t going to be fantasies for long.

Seemingly ready to end the foreplay, the bull grabbed Hinata and turned her around with absurd ease.

“Moo?” Hinata was caught off guard by the action, but did not complain when she felt his large cock sandwiched between her butt cheeks. Hinata then felt herself being pushed down. She mooed in eagerness as she knew what was coming. Putting up no resistance, Hinata allowed herself to be forced to the ground, feeling the pleasant sensation of her breasts and udder squished beneath her. Needing no further encouragement, Hinata spread her legs and raised her butt while swirling her tail alluringly. She was ready. Hinata may have been in love with Naruto, but Naruto was the furthest thing from her mind right now. Naruto didn’t compare in the slightest to this handsome, manly hunk.

_‘He’s gonna do it. He’s gonna put his big thing inside me. He’s gonna put his big, fat… cock inside me!’_

Hinata mooed as she felt the anticipation well up inside her. She couldn’t lie to herself anymore. She wanted this. She wanted to feel bull-cock inside her. She wanted to be fucked.

_‘Ahh, it’s not fair. Why did this bull have to be so sexy!’_

Hinata was completely charmed by this magnificent stud. She was thoroughly seduced. Perhaps if her partner had been uglier, then Hinata might have been able to resist. But this muscular, manly stud had Hinata wrapped around his finger. How could she resist such a ridiculously attractive, good-looking specimen like this one? No cowgirl could resist his charms, and Hinata fell victim to them with absurd ease.

_‘Yes, do it. Do me!’_ Hinata demanded mentally while mooing lustfully. She shook her hips tantalizingly, showing her impatience.

_‘Make me yours. Make me your personal, slutty bitch-cow. Take your magnificent cock and shove it inside me.’_ Utter filth filled Hinata’s thoughts as words she had never spoken out loud raged in her head. Pure lust consumed her. She had fallen into depravity just like the rest.

She felt the bull’s cock at the entrance to her pussy, and his hands on her sides.

_‘Turn me into your personal slut. Put your fat cock in my pussy. Fill me with your seed. Make me pregnant. Make me your submissive, slutty cow. I don’t care anymore. Just put it inside me. Break me. Turn me into a bitch. Turn me into your sextoy. Fuck me. Fuck me. Fuck me. Fuck me. FUCK ME!’_

With a roar, the bull slammed its hips against Hinata’s ass, piercing into her vagina all the way to the hilt.

“MMMMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!”

Hinata came instantly as her nerves exploded in extreme pleasure. It was everything she expected and more. Her virginity shattered in an instant, and she could not be happier. The walls of her vagina squeezed the bull’s cock in a vice and sent endless waves of pleasure to Hinata’s brain. Her body took every inch of his manhood with not the slightest bit of pain.

“MOOOOO! MOOOOOO! MOOOOO! MOOOOO! MOOOOO!”

Hinata mooed constantly as her partner fucked her at full force. The black bull held nothing back. He pounded Hinata with all the force he could muster. He fucked her so violently that the cushioning of her enormous butt was the only thing protecting her bones, yet Hinata felt nothing but sheer pleasure. She came again, and again, and again. Non-stop orgasms ripped at her one after another, each one starting before the last one even ended.

_‘YEEEESS! YESSS! I LOVE IT! MORE! MORE! MORE!’_ All other thoughts vanished from Hinata’s mind as she focused completely on the relentless fucking she received from her new husband. It was her first time having sex, and Hinata had become hopelessly addicted to it.

_‘MORE! MORE! MOO! MOO! FUCK ME! MAKE ME A SLUTTY COW!’_

“MMMMMMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!”

They were the loudest pair of rutting animals in the area. Hinata mooed and came harder than anyone else as she was fucked by her sexy mate. But all the other cowgirls were too busy being sent to orgasmic heaven by their own bulls to notice. Just like with the milking session, all resistance had faded. Every single cowgirl had given in to their instincts, and let themselves be consumed by the bliss of being fucked like the horny cowgirl sluts they were. The cowgirls felt their wombs expand as they became engorged by bull semen, but that didn’t stop any of them from begging for more, and their male partners were more than happy to oblige.

Hinata mooed as seductively as she could, demanding that her gorgeous black bull pound her even harder. The male grunted as it came, and Hinata felt the burning hot semen flood her womb. She came purely from the sensation of feeling herself filled up with life-giving sperm. She mooed with endlessly growing lust, wanting to be violated more, fucked more, and treated as nothing more than a horny, slutty cow.

“MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!”

Hinata came yet again seconds later as the bull continued to ravish her, soon feeling another load of fertile bull cum inside her womb, yet the bull continued unabated, much to her joy. Hinata moved her hips in sync as much as possible, tempting him with her seductive moos, and begging for more sex. Hinata lost count of how many orgasms she had, or how many loads of semen filled her womb, and she did not care. She wanted nothing more than to let this continue as long as her body allowed her to, as did every other cowgirl. They all continued to rut and mate for the next several hours, doing precisely what nature intended for them.


	4. Chapter 4

Hinata fell into the world of dreams after she passed out. But even in the vague world of her unconscious, there was no escape from her cowgirl desires. It was an endless cycle with no way out. Hinata's mind replayed the events of the day over and over in her dreams. She recalled the happiness and pleasure of being milked, and the raging debauchery of getting ravaged by a handsome bull. And all throughout, she heard the voice of the witch in her mind.

**You want to be milked forever.**

**You want to be cows forever.**

**You want to be ravaged by bulls. You want to be a mother and give birth to dozens of calves.**

**Being a cow is what you are. Embrace your desires. Embrace what you are.**

She heard those words on repeat for hours on end. But as time went on, Hinata wasn't even sure if it was the witch's voice anymore. Soon, it was a different voice that said those words. Her own voice. Her own desire.

_'I am a cow.'_

_'I am my master's submissive cow.'_

_'I exist for my master. I exist to be her sexy, loyal cow. I exist to be milked. My purpose in life is to be a cow. Nothing feels better than being a cow. I love being a cow. I will be milked by my master forever. I will have sex with her sexy, handsome bulls and give birth to plenty of children. I will obey master, and be milked as a reward. Ahh, being milked feels so good. I love it. I love master. I love being my master's cow.'_

Even in the dreamworld, Hinata felt her cowgirl desires grow stronger by the second. She felt a building pressure in her udder, and a growing tightness in her four breasts. The pleasure and sensitivity became overwhelming, and soon Hinata could think of nothing but releasing her milk again. But she was stuck in the world of dreams, thus all she could do was rub and squeeze her udder, desperately trying to milk herself, but not a single drop came out. Hinata didn't resist her desire. She knew she couldn't. But what she did know was that if she got milked, she could reach that nirvana again. That blissful, endless sea of orgasmic pleasure and satisfaction. Then she could find that sexy bull again afterwards and let herself be mounted by him and his enormous manhood. Then be milked again. And fucked again. And milked yet again. And fucked yet again.

Over.

And over.

And over.

Forever.

She wanted it. She wanted out of this dream world. She mooed in frustration from the lack of milk her own hands could extract. She needed to feel the witch's hands again. She needed to be hooked up to the milking machine again. She needed that bull again. She didn't care about anything else. She just wanted to experience the pure, utter bliss of being a cowgirl. Nothing else compared to it. Nothing.

Hinata's wish was granted.

"Mmmm…"

Hinata woke up again, this time even more tired than usual. She wasn't sure how long she was out, but her muscles felt awfully sore. Lifting her head up, she groggily looked around. She noticed that her bull husband was gone, though it was clear from the burning warmth in her womb and the slight tingling of her vaginal walls that what had transpired was no dream. But one thing that carried over from her dream was the tightness that had built up in her tits and udder. She was backed up with milk again, and Hinata very much wanted to be milked.

"There, there. Good girl." Cooed a gentle voice.

Hinata recognized Danath's voice. She was close too. Raising her torso up, Hinata turned her head to the source of the voice. There Hinata saw Danath, though she did something she had not expected. Danath was sitting on the ground, cuddling with one of the cowgirls. And not just any cowgirl either. It was Jessica. But Jessica acted in such a way that Hinata had never seen her act before. Sure, she only knew the other cowgirl for a few hours, but even she knew this was unusual. Jessica was cuddling with Danath back. She had none of the sass or fire she showed off until now. Now, she was affectionately rubbing herself against Danath, letting the witch stroke and massage her body.

"You're such a good girl, Jessica." Danath whispered soothingly, "You did wonderful today. Don't worry, I'll take care of you, I promise. Just stay with me forever and you'll live a happy life. Ahh, your poor udder. It's backed up, isn't it? Poor thing."

"Moooooo," Jessica mooed, lovingly rubbing her head against her witch owner, moaning every few seconds as the witch rubbed her sensitive udder.

Hinata understood why the once-fiery girl acted like this. She understood completely.

Jessica was broken.

Jessica couldn't maintain her previous human self against the onslaught of cowgirl instinct. She fought against it valiantly, but ultimately lost. Hinata couldn't blame her, though. The pleasure of being a cowgirl was beyond imagination. There was only so much a person could do when they had to deal with that constant urge. It was something a person couldn't understand unless they went through it themselves. It was unreal how powerful it was. Nothing could be put into words how utterly mind-blowing it felt to give in. The feeling of an udder expanding and becoming taut with milk. The extreme sensitivity of cow-like skin. The indescribable bliss of being milked, feeling those powerful, endless streams of white cream leave their body. The erotic pleasure of being mounted and dominated by a raging bull, becoming nothing more than its sextoy as the bull ravished them to untold heights of pleasure. There was nothing like it. It was impossible to resist, yet wonderful to embrace. Everything felt right once one cast aside their silly human attachments, embraced their cowgirl, and surrendered to it. It was relentlessly addicting, utterly fulfilling, and deliciously erotic. And once one got the taste of it, there was no going back. Because nothing in life compared to it. No amount of human accomplishments compared to the exquisite relief of releasing milk. No amount of human intimacy compared to the pure eroticism of submitting to a bull and being blessed with hundreds of inhumanly powerful orgasms. No amount of philosophical self-actualization compared to the simple contentment of having a well-milked udder, a filled womb, and the knowledge that they were nothing more than a simple cow with simple, yet extreme pleasures.

Hinata understood it all.

"Ah Hinata, you're awake." Danath gently called out, noticing her prized cow, "Come here sweetie, let me massage that poor, fat udder of yours."

Yes, Hinata understood it.

Because she was broken too.

"Mmmoooooo," Hinata mooed obediently as she slowly crawled over to Danath. Her witch. Her owner.

Her master.

"Atta girl. You're such a sweetheart." Danath giggled slightly as she placed her hand on Hinata's taut udder, rubbing it softly. Danath's voice was sweet and motherly, no longer sounding sinister and mischievous like she did before. Danath didn't taunt her. She didn't rub it in. She happily accepted Hinata's submission with open, loving arms.

"Moooooo…" Hinata moaned, feeling the pleasure and relief as her ultra-sensitive udder received a nice massage. Danath rubbed both Hinata's and Jessica's udders at the same time, while both cowgirls happily leaned against her, mooing quietly. As they were massaged, the two cowgirls shared a glance. A glance which said it all. They had fallen.

Hinata embraced it at last. An honorable person knows when they've been defeated, and Hinata knew her time had come. There was no point in clinging to her humanity. She knew there was no way out of this. Her fate was sealed the moment Danath took her away from her world. Any feeble resistance Hinata tried to muster afterwards was just a waste of time. Her old self was lost forever.

Yet she never realized that defeat could feel this good. Losing to Danath was perhaps the greatest feeling in the world. She couldn't deny it any longer. She loved it. She loved being a cow. She loved her cowlike body, her four enormous breasts, her immense ass, her giant udder, her hooves, her horns, even her inability to form words. She loved all of it. Being a cowgirl felt better than anything she had ever experienced as a human. Why cling to humanity when it gave her nothing that was as pleasurable as being milked? Why cling to her old attachments when her bovine instincts provided her with an uncontrollable pleasure that surpassed everything she had done and felt as a human a hundred times over? There was no need to cling to that old life. All she had to do was just give in. Give in, and become a good, obedient cow.

Hinata felt true happiness at last.

"Come girls. You must be hungry after going through so much. But don't worry, I got plenty of healthy, nutritious grass for you to eat."

_'Grass?'_

Hinata's tail flipped in excitement hearing that word. Grass? That sounded _delicious_! Just the mere thought of those green little blades made her stomach growl with hunger. Danath was right, she was starving. And Jessica was too, judging by her reaction which mirrored Hinata's.

"Since you two worked the hardest, I'll let you get the first taste. Follow me, you adorable little cows." Danath smiled lovingly as she conjured up a pair of golden ropes, which attached to Hinata and Jessica's collars. The witch then hovered to one of the walls of the room, pulling at her two cows so they would follow.

"Moooo," Hinata and Jessica mooed as they followed, allowing themselves to be pulled by their leashes without complaint. They had to mind their step since there were many well-fucked, passed out cowgirls on the ground, but thankfully there weren't any accidents. As they approached the wall, the two cows noticed something that made them perk up.

"Moo!"

Next to the wall were several cattle troughs. And inside each trough, filled to the brim, was plenty of pure, green, nourishing grass. The two cowgirls whipped their tails happily as they laid eyes on the delicious meal. Their stomachs growled in response, eager to be filled up.

"Here you go, girls. Eat as much as you want. There's plenty more where this came from." Danath snapped her fingers, dispelling the leashes and letting her hungry cows loose.

The cows didn't need to be told twice. The moment they were free, they lunged towards the troughs, dove their snouts inside, and dug in.

 _'Hmmm, so yummy! Mooo!'_ Hinata thought joyfully to herself as she completely filled her mouth with grass. She never realized that grass tasted this good. She knew it was due to her new cow-like form, but she didn't care. It tasted better than anything she ever had before, yet another reason why being a cowgirl was the best thing in the world. Neither cow used their hands, instead they simply shoved their snouts in the grass and ate from it using only their mouths. They didn't resist their instincts this time. There was no point. Even if they tried, their wills were guaranteed to break, so why bother fighting back? Surrendering to them felt so much better anyway.

 _'Ah, I love this. I love being a cow!'_ Hinata gulped down her first mouthful, feeling immense relief as the soreness in her body went away. Guess she was hungrier than she realized. She and Jessica wolfed down as much grass as possible, letting their hunger unleash, as was typical for instinctual beings like themselves.

"That's right girls," Danath encouraged while hovering slightly above them on her staff, "Eat up. Eat as much as you want. And once you're done, I'll get you attached to the milking machine again so I can empty your big, fat udders. Then I'll let you have another session with my bulls, and we'll do it all over again tomorrow, and every day after that forever. Doesn't that sound wonderful?"

Hinata and Jessica let out muffled moos as they ate, letting Danath's words sink in. They really were about to spend the rest of their lives like this. Living as cowgirls. Getting milked, fed, and fucked every day. And in that moment, they both agreed. Their master was right. It sounded wonderful.

 _'Goodbye everyone,'_ Hinata thought to herself as she ate, thinking of her lost human family back home, _'I wanted to resist, but being a cow feels too good. I can't fight it anymore. I belong to my master now, so please forget about me.'_

Hinata secretly made her final farewell to her friends and family in her old world. She'd never know if they had ever learned about her true fate. But Hinata made peace with what she had become, and embraced what she knew would be a much better, more satisfying life.

As Danath's prized cowgirl.

...

...

...

Many months had passed since that day. Just as Danath had predicted, her milk cows had proven to be a goldmine. She achieved massive amounts of success thanks to her business, and her milk went flying off the shelves every single day. Word spread rapidly throughout the country that there was a kind-hearted witch who sold the best milk money could buy, and adventurers, merchants, travelers, and more came to visit her get a taste of that delicious milk, and it did not disappoint. Every customer who purchased a bottle had nothing but good things to say, and it scored maximum marks on taste, texture, nutrition, and price. Whether it was served hot, or cold, Danath's milk shop always had the perfect drink for her thirsty customers, and as a result, the witch now had more gold coins than she knew what to do with. She did not mind though, as this business grew to be her passion, and it was the best decision she had ever made.

Danath's shop was closed for the day, though it still had plenty of bottles left. The vast majority of them were the 'Regular' brand, which according to the witch, were heavily mixed from many different sources, which made it plentiful, but with a slightly weaker taste. Another portion of the bottles were the higher-quality, and more expensive, 'Purified' brand, which were advertised as coming from a single source, and each bottle having a unique flavor. And last of all, was the 'Ultra-Premium' brand, the most expensive of all. According to Danath, this type of milk came from her most prized source, and it lived up to its reputation. This milk was the most delicious of all, and those who could afford it rushed to buy it the moment it became on sale.

Many had questions on what the secret was. What was it that made Danath's products so delicious to the taste buds? But of course, a good businesswoman never revealed her secrets. The most information anyone got out of her was that the milk came from her carefully raised cattle, though nobody had ever actually seen them, nor did they know where she kept them. Some were suspicious of the milk being tampered with in some way, but every analysis showed the milk was completely safe to drink, thus Danath had both earned and kept a sterling reputation as a trustworthy merchant. Many competitors tried to sell milk of their own, but none of them could match Danath's quality, and countless individuals were left scratching their heads as to how she could produce such high-quality milk. However, such things would remain mysteries. Perhaps the only weakness to the witch's business was that the demand was starting to become too high to manage, and the witch had to increase her supply in order to keep up.

But she already had a solution in mind.

"MOO! Moo-moo!"

"Moo, mooOOoo!"

Deep within the underground hideout, one cowgirl happily bounded to another, wrapping her arm around her companion with expressive joy. It was one of Danath's best cows, Jessica. She was a beautiful cow with gorgeous brown skin with beige spots, long, luscious blonde hair with pink highlights, and enormous tits and udder that were constantly swollen with milk. Jessica had just spotted her friend and immediately went over to hug and greet her.

Her friend of course, was Danath's pride and joy. Her best and most prized cow, Hinata.

Hinata mooed back as Jessica hugged her. Hinata radiated pure bovine femininity and had a beauty that shined above all others. She had soft, creamy pale skin with lovely blue spots, long flowing dark blue hair with two white stripes, and the biggest, bounciest ass a cow could possibly have. But the best part of her were of course her enormous, bloated, milk tanks that were her breasts and udder. Hinata was unique in being the only cowgirl who possessed four breasts, each massive and always filled to the maximum with milk. And her beautiful udder was bigger than anyone else's, always hanging heavy on her frame, and sloshing with milk with every step she took. Her milk production was astonishing, and she always had gallons of milk to provide no matter what. Danath truly loved this cow the most, and never got tired of pampering and taking care of her.

Danath had never told a soul about her secret underground chamber where she kept her cattle. She wanted them all to herself, and didn't want any nosy intruders invading her privacy. Besides, some might not be happy if they ever learned that she forcibly transformed and kidnapped her milk-providers before mindbreaking each one of them into her milk-slaves. The outside society still thought that she had nothing but regular cattle, not knowing the truth. But of course, they didn't need to know that little detail. Danath felt no guilt, however. She never had. She was a selfish person at heart, who put her wants and desires above all else, and cared little for the lives she destroyed in her wake. But she had more reason than ever before, at least from her perspective, to have a clean conscious. She had given her cows a better life after all. Her girls were MUCH happier as submissive, obedient cows who only cared for simple pleasures as opposed to whatever boring, lousy lives they had before. Danath made sure of that. She made sure their transformations were irreversible and impossible to resist. Though the curse originated from the magical cowbells attached to the collars on her cows' necks, the transformation was permanent, and couldn't be reverted even if the cowbells came off. And why would they want to change back anyway? Any cowgirl that gave in to her instincts experienced the greatest pleasure any lifeform could ever know. They experienced such pleasure that they happily gave up their past lives and embraced their new existences as adorable cows. And sure enough, Danath was proven right, as every single one of her girls surrendered to their instincts, and permanently became lovely cows who loved nothing more than being milked and treated like the milk-giving animals they were.

Life was much simpler for the cowgirls. No need for boring human responsibilities. Just basic life pleasures. They went through every day with the same routine: food, milking, relaxation, sex, sleep, usually in that order, and sometimes with an extra milking or sex session thrown in if they were feeling energetic. None of them would trade it for anything in the world. It was everything a cowgirl could want.

The cows themselves had gotten friendly with each other over the months as well. Hinata and Jessica in particular had become close friends. Though they spoke entirely in moos, they grew to understand each other. Communicating wasn't as easy as it was back when they were human, but it wasn't that hard either. As time passed, they adapted and grew to pick up on the slight variations and nuances of bovine speech and body language, thus creating a suitable substitute. It also helped that their pleasures were much simpler, being cowgirls after all.

At the moment, Jessica ran her hands over Hinata's body while letting out gleeful moos, while Hinata tittered slightly in response. It was a cowgirl's way of complimenting another's appearance. She was an outgoing girl at heart, and never had the slightest hesitation in letting her feelings known, which surprisingly meshed well with Hinata's quieter persona. They made for a close pair.

“Moo-mooo,” Hinata responded by giving Jessica a few gropes as well, focusing on the tanned cowgirl’s heavy breasts, wide butt, and the slight baby bump that appeared on her stomach, which Hinata had as well. Hinata admired her friend’s beauty, and looked up to her as an older sister, even though Hinata was considered by many to be the best-looking cowgirl in the den.

"Moo moo mOOo," Jessica mooed as if to say "Damn right I'm hot," while she placed her hands on her hips and posed to accentuate her curves, showing plenty of confidence and pride in her own appearance. The cowgirls had fully accepted their new forms, and lived their lives with no more shame. Because of this, their old human personalities shined through again, although they were heavily mixed in with their cow-like instincts.

After they spent a few more minutes on their greeting, Jessica made her desires on what she wanted to do for the day known.

"Moooo, mooOOOooooo," Jessica mooed in a low, sultry tone. She slowly rocked her hips against Hinata.

Hinata understood. It was something that Jessica did whenever she became horny and in the mood for some bull mating. It was breeding time, and the cowgirls were in heat.

"MooOOOoooo," Hinata mooed back, her voice sultry as well. It was her way of saying, "Yes, let's find our boys." Cowgirls were lustful creatures, and even the shy Hinata developed a massive sex drive that she had every intention of sating. With that decided, the horny cows walked together in search for their mates. They didn't have to search for very long, as their handsome bulls were searching for them as well, tracking Hinata and Jessica through their scent.

Both bulls snorted dumbly as they arrived, slowly trotting on their powerful legs. They were the same bulls who mated with Jessica and Hinata the first time, and the girls had quickly grown to like them, so they essentially became their husbands. They weren't very smart, but the girls did not care. As long as they were good-looking and hung between the legs, they were more than fine with it. Hinata and Jessica mooed in arousal as the musk of their bulls filled their nostrils. God their husbands were so sexy! Just seeing and smelling them drove them wild with lust. They couldn't wait for their husbands to mount them and ravage their needy bodies. The bulls, however, did not seem to share the same state of arousal, as they merely stared at their wives, simply satisfied at having found their mates. That wouldn't do though, as their wives were pent up with sexual tension, and needed some relief.

"MoooOOOooo," Jessica mooed seductively as she turned up the charm. Jessica was no stranger to sex, even as a human. Back in her human days, she had the reputation of being quite the slut who knew how to get boys raging with lust. She still retained her seduction skills even in her current form, and she was more than willing to use them. With a hand on her hip, she slowly sauntered over to her mate, rocking her hips from side to side, making sure all of her curves were emphasized to their fullest.

"Mmmmoooooo," Jessica mooed again as she slowly pressed her breasts and udder against her mate, then gradually raised herself up, making sure to press extra firmly against the bull's hardening manhood. The bull flinched as Jessica squeezed her full breasts upwards on its dick, enjoying its massage. Mooing again, Jessica used her hands to press her breasts together, trapping her bull's cock in a tight, yet delightfully soft embrace. She pumped her tits on the man's cock, flicking her cow tongue along the tip every time it appeared from her cleavage. Jessica guzzled down the steady stream of pre-cum, enjoying the taste and loving the heavy scent of cock. Her years of experience in giving men blowjobs had not declined in the least, even in her current form. Squeezing her tits tightly, Jessica lavished her tongue on the tip of her man's cock, swirling around the head and covering it with saliva, which earned content noises from the bull. With a sultry moan, Jessica opened her pink lips into a perfect O-shape and placed them over the cock. She sucked on the rigid penis with all her strength, filling the air with lewd, wet sounds of her plump lips draining every drop of pre-cum from her partner. Jessica furiously pumped her large tits at the same time, quickly driving her mate mad with lust. After thirty seconds of the expert tit and blowjob, the aroused bull reached out to grab Jessica, but she moved away just in time, much to her bull's frustration. She wasn't done teasing him yet.

"MooO," Jessica shot a quick moo in Hinata's direction as she seductively took a few steps away from her stud. Hinata knew that Jessica had asked her to join in. Though Hinata was just as horny, she still had some of her shyness from her human days, and she wasn't nearly as experienced in sex, so she needed to have Jessica tutor her a bit. Hinata was a quick learner though, and Jessica made sure that her timid student developed into a big, nasty cow slut just like her.

The flirtatious brown cow then lowered her hands to her knees, sticking her massive ass cheeks outward towards her mate. Then, with a skill only a slutty girl like her knew, rapidly bounced her butt cheeks up and down, causing the two large, fleshy globes to smack lewdly against each other. Jessica was a natural. Perhaps one of the reasons Jessica took to being a cowgirl so well was because she was no stranger to drowning in pleasure. In her human life, she spent every day getting laid with cute guys, and it wasn't too much different now. The only difference being that it felt MUCH better to be a slutty cow instead of a boring old human, and the bovine men were much hotter.

Jessica's bull snorted again, and increased the speed of his whipping tail. Her little dance was working, as the bull's already erect penis enlarged and hardened even further.

"Moooo, moooo moooo," Jessica said tantalizingly to her bull, egging him on.

Hinata, not wanting to be left out, decided to join in. She wanted to be sexy for her man too, especially with him waving his naughty, masculine scent in the air. That musk made any cowgirl moist, and Hinata was hopelessly obsessed with it. Oh, how Hinata loved her bull! He was so incredibly and absurdly hot. He was SO much sexier and manlier than Nurutu or whatever his name was. She had a much better hunk right here.

"Mmmmoooooo," Hinata mooed as seductively as she could. Moving next to Jessica, Hinata took the same position as she did, and bounced her creamy, spotted ass as well. Though Hinata was not as skilled as Jessica, her efforts proved to be just as effective, as her black bull became hot and bothered, and his massive cock grew large and erect in mere seconds.

The two males, eager to get a taste of their horny wives, stomped slowly towards them, bringing their cocks dangerously close to them.

"Mmooo!" Hinata, feeling daring, pressed her ass against her bull's large cock, pushing it upward and sandwiching it between her cheeks. Then, with another teasing moo, rubbed her butt up and down on it, giving her lover a super-soft buttjob. Jessica, giving her best friend an impressed look, did the same to her stud, squeezing his manhood between her cheeks as well.

"MmOOOOooo!" The two cowgirls moaned in pleasure as they felt their husbands' hot, rock-hard cocks against their flesh. They loved it so much that it was hard to tell if the bulls or the cowgirls were enjoying it more. They had their bulls right where they wanted them. All they had to do was keep pushing their studs over the edge, then they would lose their patience and punish these horny bitches with their big, yummy cocks. Hinata and Jessica ramped up their bouncing to maximum speed, their butts becoming slippery as their bulls let out plenty of pre-cum to lubricate their sexy asses. The two girls were unbearably horny. They always were. They fell into the depths of cowgirl lust harder than any other cow, and they couldn't get enough of it. They wanted to unleash their desires every moment and solidify the fact that they happily and willingly debased themselves into erotic, milk-filled, naughty, sextoy cowsluts.

To their utter glee, the bulls became unable to take it anymore.

Hinata and Jessica mooed lewdly as they felt strong, muscular, manly arms seize their giant tits. The bulls' bicep muscles tightened as they pulled their wives up and squeezed their milk-filled tits, causing bursts of milk to come spraying out.

"MooOOOOO!"

"MOOoooOO!"

The cows orgasmed the very moment the milk streams began. Their eyes rolled up in bliss as the thrilling pleasure of being milked struck them like lightning. A while back, Hinata had gotten the brilliant idea of training her husband to milk her while making love. The idea turned out to be a rousing success, and she made sure to spread her clever plan to Jessica right afterwards. Both girls reaped the fruit of their efforts as they got to enjoy milking and sex at the same time.

The girls orgasmed constantly, one right after another, as their breasts were repeatedly pumped by big, strong, hands. Yet even while shivering in climax, they still made sure to keep squeezing their ass cheeks, keeping the bull cocks hard and sensitive. Jessica gripped her husband's arms, furiously dry humping against him as she mooed deliriously, unable and unwilling to prevent her breasts from releasing gallons of milk. Hinata too, let her four breasts get mauled by her man's incredible strength. Milk burst out of her nipples like fire hoses, and her enhanced senses felt every single pleasurable drop.

But it wasn't fair for only the women to have fun. Reaching their limits, the bulls shoved them to the ground. Thankfully, the cowgirls' breasts cushioned their fall, protecting their pregnant bellies. Getting precisely the treatment they wanted, Hinata and Jessica mooed even more alluringly, raising and shaking their jiggling asses, presenting themselves as a pair of cock-sleeves. The bulls were more than happy to oblige. Positioning their cocks, the bulls grabbed their cows by the udders (another one of Hinata's ideas), and let out a bestial roar as they rammed their massive cocks deep inside their mates.

"MMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!""

"MMoOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOO!"

Hinata and Jessica came instantly, feeling their minds consumed by an orgasm several dozen times stronger than anything a human ever received, combined by both the stretching of their vaginas and the tight pressing of their udders. Eight teats spurt out endless streams of milk, soaking the ground with hot, white cream. And with that, the first of many mating sessions of the day began. The raging bulls mercilessly fucked their wives, slamming into them non-stop, and releasing countless loads of potent semen into the pair of pregnant bellies. Neither cowgirl cared that they were already pregnant, and fortunately Danath had prepared a special spell to protect their wombs and future children from harm. Thus, they had permission to fuck and cum as much as they wanted, and they gladly did just that. Hinata and Jessica mooed and screamed in bliss as much as possible, never letting up their seduction for even a second. They continued to shake their hips, turn on the charm, and encourage their sexy husbands to continue until they were completely spent.

Such was the everyday life for a cowgirl.

...

...

...

Many more months passed, and eventually a full year. Danath's milk-selling business only grew, and it wouldn't be long until the solution to her supply problem developed into maturity.

"Don't you worry, Himawari. Once you grow big and strong, you'll be able to join your mommy at the milking machine."

Danath cooed as she held the baby cowgirl in her arms, stroking the dark blue hair of the child while feeding her a bottle of her mother's milk. The beautiful witch admired her work as the cute baby drank. She was born not too long ago, had a clean bill of health, and was a total sweetheart. She possessed most of Hinata's features, though she inherited her darker hair and black eyes from her father. Danath impressed even herself with how well her transformation curse turned out. No problems or negative side-effects at all. Her plan succeeded without a hitch, and now she had a new batch of cowgirls that she had every intention of raising and taming into her milk-giving slaves.

The witch hovered in the air on her staff as she enjoyed the view down below. It was the milking chamber, and the sounds of lustful, orgasmic moos were like music to her ears. As a result of their pregnancies, the cows produced more milk than ever before, and Danath watched in admiration as she watched the massive, clear container fill with fresh, hot milk at an astonishing rate. Danath sighed contently as she rocked Himawari in her arms while the rest of the newborn children were being gently fed by cows in a separate nursery. Life was good. She loved her cowgirls dearly and did not have the slightest problem taking care of them. They made for the best pets, and watching them be corrupted into slaves of their own lust was always a treat. Danath's smile grew as she laid eyes on her favorite, most productive cow.

"MOOOOO! MOOOOOOO! MOOOOOOOOO! MoooOOOOOooOOOOO!"

Hinata was in her typical spot, pumping endless waves of milk into the tubes attached to her fat tits and udder. Her face became scrunched with pleasure as she climaxed every few seconds, loudly mooing nonstop. Milking never grew old for Hinata. She was hopelessly addicted to it, and every milking session was just as good as the last, perhaps even more. She furiously humped against her magical bindings, trying to force as much milk out of her as possible, eager to gift it all to her beloved master.

Hinata's body had recovered quickly from her pregnancy, but with her horny and potent bull husband, it wouldn't be long until her belly was filled with more children. Children that she couldn't wait to deliver more of. And a family she was eager to see grow. Hinata came again purely from the thought of it, releasing even more powerful streams into her milk pumps. She looked forward to enjoying the rest of her perfect life.

And Danath did too.


End file.
